


Above eternal peace -永寂之地-

by Ronwu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文基于TV原作，但对原作设定有大幅度更改。威尔从未和汉尼拔见过面；红龙事件后，威尔因为屠戮红龙而被逐出FBI，他换了个身份生活，他以自己的方式保持着和切萨皮克开膛手的交集。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 和 @奏于玫瑰墓碑之上的安魂曲 阿豚豚my love的联合作品，感谢阿豚豚给我开这么大的脑洞和全程关爱
> 
> 本文会分成Solo、Duet、Concerto三篇连载，Solo是第一篇XD
> 
> 以下警告：
> 
> 这是一篇 原著同人电视剧的同人作品 基本上把原作设定改的裤衩都不剩了 对此有抵触的读者请善用退出大法；
> 
> 爱与不美的小茶杯全程黑化，毁容酗酒；
> 
> 关于茶杯的角色设定来自于我和阿豚的两个冲动：前往Live House后衣冠楚楚进去衣不遮体出来的老汉&老汉和茶杯的合奏。
> 
> 极轻度BG情节可能上线。
> 
> 还有啥警告的话等阿豚豚上线了再补充……

Solo 00-01.

00.

“杰夫死了。”

“我们需要你回来，亚萨。”

手机铃声响了两次。

威尔·格雷姆将手机拾起来，朝着衣柜扔了出去。脸朝下趴在枕头上，十几秒艰难的呼吸差点让他窒息后，他愤恼地翻了个身，摔在了地上。脑门磕在地板上带来的疼痛让他清醒了些；他像只破茧失败的虫子，挣扎着从身上缠着的被子里钻出来，迷蒙着站起来，只觉得两眼一黑，胃里的浪潮没有给他任何的心理准备，他栽在地上干呕起来，酸臭的胃液全部吐在了被子上。

操。

他晕晕乎乎地想。他不知道自己还有没有足够的零钱到楼下的洗衣房里去洗这条被子。

重新站起身来，威尔晃晃悠悠地走向了被自己扔到一旁去的手机。他盯着屏幕上的两条提示；手机又是一震，

“求你。”

班森的绝望浓郁到了几乎可以透过屏幕。威尔将手机扔到床上，两脚一软再次倒回床上。只有床。只有床，是他唯一的归宿。

“怎么？”

“我说杰夫。”

他连着打出两条。对方似乎一直在等待他的回复，威尔的信息刚刚发出去，不到几秒便已经受到了回复：

“切萨皮克开膛手。”

弥漫着酒精和烟臭味的房间里的气温似乎骤降了十度；被宿醉侵犯得彻底的脑袋突然清醒过来，威尔盯着屏幕，忽然哈哈大笑了起来。

 

01.

只有无人知晓他的名字的时候，威尔·格雷姆才会感到最自由与最安全，尽管现在围在他身边的女人也好，隔着几个女人、与他坐在同一个屋子里的其他成员也好，都称呼威尔为亚萨·格林。杰克曾经看在他最后的面子上保证他出狱后会有一套新的身份供他生活，让他远离小报记者的骚扰。亚萨·格林。他已经被用这个名字称呼了太久，他几乎要不记得被人称之为威尔的感觉了。

此刻，作为亚萨·格林，威尔缩在屋子的一角，一个人喝着如同几年没洗澡却浑身喷满了香水的女人一般的威士忌。和骨肉皮厮混从来就不是他的爱好，尽管其他几个成员爱得发疯。真是见鬼：明明他一天有20个小时都处在酒精的陪伴之中，却唯有这种时候清醒得出奇。他环视了屋子一周。灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷。明明穷的叮当响，演出之后的Party却舍得花钱得很，尤其当着一场演出是他们首次独立全场的时候。他们的上升期来的如此突兀。再来几次巡演，和大唱片签约的日子或许指日可待了。

“我~很少见到你不戴口罩呢，亚萨。”

身旁突然凑过来的女人打断了他的胡思乱想。浓烈的香水味混着威士忌的气味窜入了威尔的鼻腔。他皱了皱眉头，下意识地将有伤口的那一侧偏到了女人看不到的那一旁。

那女人咯咯地笑了起来，伸出手摸了摸威尔的伤疤。

“这很性感。”

那女人说。威尔没作声。昏暗的灯光下，这女人有某些地方让他想起了莫莉和阿拉娜。美好的那一面。

“……你可真可爱。这伤疤怎么来的？”

女人对沉默着的威尔露出了有些恍惚的微笑。药效还没过，威尔心里想到。空气中弥漫着大麻的味道，让威尔有点想吐。面对女人的目光，威尔有些坐立难安。他想要站起身走开；喝得东倒西歪的班森却突然凑过来勾住了他的肩膀，整个人挂在了他的身上，软趴趴地陷在沙发里，

“终于想通了吗，亚萨？”

“想通？”

“姑粮啊姑——粮。——没有姑粮还叫什么聊滚乐？”

班森的酒气喷在威尔脸上，那男人的舌头仿佛大了三圈。威尔尴尬地笑了笑。跟喝多的人解释纯属多余。

“我刚刚在问他这伤疤怎么来的，可是他不肯告诉我。”

女人的手再次抚上了威尔的脸颊，嬉笑着对班森说道。威尔心里一揪。整个乐队里班森了解他最多。

“这小子杀过人！”

班森带着骄傲的神情大声说道。还好屋子里的音乐声足够响，否则威尔恨不得现在就把班森的舌头揪出来做成领结。

女人没有露出惊惧的表情；她依旧迷醉地笑着，这笑容保持了莫莉和阿拉娜的美好。没有努力掩藏的惊惧。没有一目了然的怜悯。这是威尔最不愿回忆的东西。

“谁？”

女人喝了口酒问道。

威尔正想说些什么把这个话题带过去，班森已经来了精神，

“这小子以前是个条子——”

条子。对，FBI的特殊条子。对班森的有所保留果然能救自己一命。

“哇哦，”

女人再次咯咯地笑起来，满脸的新奇，

“然后被混混捅了脸？”

“对，然后——”

“然后我杀了他。班森，到此为止。”

威尔接过班森的话，想要强制结束这个话题。哈，街头混混。伟大的红龙如果要知道自己被人称之为街头混混，大概要再次长出龙翼来直接杀了这两个人吧。

“因为你杀了那个混混所以丢了工作？”

“对，对。到此为止，我说过了。”

“操他妈的政府——”

晕头转向的班森突然在威尔身边大喊道。被班森带动的女人也跟着大吼了起来，接着，班森从沙发上踉跄着站了起来，扫开桌子上东倒西歪的酒瓶跳上去，

“操他妈的政府！！！”

屋子里的人像是被班森的这句话打了兴奋剂，集体欢呼起班森这句口号来。瞬间，威尔感到自己站到了荧幕之外，所处之地四下寂静，只有他茫然地看着一遍遍地重复着这句口号的、向空中比着拳头的人群。

他在群情激昂之时，悄悄从沙发上站了起来，朝着扔在房间对角的自己那几百美元的廉价贝斯走去。他犹豫了一下要不要跟成员打个招呼再走；他回头看了房间一眼，大麻、迷幻药、酒精、性和音乐构成的空间里，本来就没有他的容身之地。

戳在外套口袋里的至少还剩下一半存货的酒瓶让他感到一阵安心。他将口罩拉回到脸上，拉开门走了出去。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

走出Live House的瞬间，冬日的寒风就让威尔不自禁地缩了缩身子。他在屋子里的时候没有脱外套，一旦来到户外，他简直浑身的细胞都在哆嗦。牙齿打着颤，威尔朝着车站的方向走去。还好，还没到末班车的时间。如果错过了末班车，就算走到明天早上，他也不一定能走得回去。路旁昏暗的小巷里潜藏着人影，苟合的男女，伺机而动的劫匪，拉帮结派的街头混混——

街头混混。

伟大的红龙。

对自己口中的混混就是几年前名噪一时的连环杀人犯红龙这一点毫无认知的班森和那女人的姿态又闯入了他的脑海。或许对于他们来说，红龙也好，FBI特别探员也好，都只能是在电视上看到的东西，就算给他们整个宇宙的想象力，恐怕这些人也不会想到身边这个默默无闻的乐手和那些东西有什么关联。

是啊，他们想不到。杰克也不会想到，自己带着惋惜失去的爱将会变成堙没在这座城市的茫茫人海中的乐手。杰克想不到，莫莉想不到，阿拉娜想不到，切萨皮克开膛手也不会想到。

切萨皮克开膛手。

每当这个名字跳进自己思绪里的时候，威尔都会产生一种莫名的情状。他总是会产生一种自己和开膛手先生一纸之隔的感觉；仿佛捅破那张纸，他就能看到开膛手正在带着晦暗的笑意看着他。他们之间的关系看起来如此不对等：开膛手知道他的住址、他的家庭成员，他的作息时间，他却对开膛手的身份一无所知。可他了解开膛手的所有想法，他知道开膛手在犯下那些案件时，或者说——利用被他视为与肉猪无异的人类创造血腥的艺术时，那种藏在表面下的自赏与自傲，亦能感受到那曲高和寡的孤独。他能通过犯罪现场的照片看透开膛手心理的每一个角落，在他的认知里，这不算一无所知。

他的探员生涯在追捕开膛手的过程中达到巅峰；亦因这个过程带来的后果跌落低谷。从红龙开始对他的妻子和儿子动手的时候，他就知道这是开膛手对他的警告。警告，以及邀请。只是或许开膛手从未将这种行为称之为邀请罢了。

他的猜想在莫莉拿着来自开膛手的手写信和离婚文件来监狱里看他的时候得到了证实；他看得到莫莉的恐惧。开膛手寄给莫莉的信里，像是如同一位久未见面的老友一般，向威尔的妻子传达了红龙驯养者的问候。这封信彻底击溃了莫莉因为威尔被毁掉的半张脸和三年的牢狱之灾而产生的愧疚感，那张冷淡的离婚协议书上分明写满了一纸的逃之夭夭。

切萨皮克开膛手。这位杀人艺术家夺去了他的工作、他的同事、他的生活、他的自由。不，还有一点；他的复仇本该在击毙红龙后就结束了；然而在他将红龙的嘴割开直至后颈的时候，他就明白，那男人已经夺走了他作为一个探员最后的道德与尊严。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

从巴士上下来，将深夜时分的车站置于身后，威尔朝着自己的公寓走去。莫莉卖掉了他的房子，连稳定工作都没有的威尔所租住的公寓，离下等区不过街区之隔。收养流浪动物早就是一种奢望；回到连隔音都说不到到位的房间里，隔壁正在努力造人的男女传来的响声可以掀烂威尔的天花板。

这对他当然是一种折磨，毋庸置疑。他将贝斯置到墙角，拖出椅子来在电脑前面坐下，将插在手机上的耳机拔下来插在了电脑上。外套已经挂在门后；口袋里的威士忌被他放到了电脑前。显示器的提示灯闪烁着，告知他他的RSS订阅有了更新。

犯罪揭秘网。他只订阅了这一个网站；他打开页面，瞥了一眼标题，粗糙地浏览着他曾经憎恶万分的小报记者弗雷迪·劳兹写下的内容。真是可悲啊，自己竟沦落成为这种小报的忠实读者。他分明已经数不清目睹到多少次杰克把弗雷迪从现场叉出去的场面了。

半年前，在他出狱后，他不是没想过要和这些东西绝缘，过起班森那样少了半个脑子也能活的日子；可他迄今为止的一半人生都在和这种东西打交道，那些根植在身体内部的思维与冲动，并不是铁窗三年就足以将其完美剔除。他还没有强大到能够让自己完全承担起另一个人的生活；无论怎样刻意回避，他身上总归会有某些部分和过去产生联结。既然无论如何都不可能再回到过去，刻意回避反而显得毫无逻辑。更何况，如果说有什么能够让他专情对抗四面夹击的造人噪音，恐怕也只有这些能让他在陌生的人生中找回些许真实感的现场照片了。

他在页面下滑的同时，看到了记者贴在页面上的一张照片：穿着长风衣的高个子男人，双手插在口袋里，低头看着地上的尸体。袖口与口袋的交界处露出的手腕显示这个男人正戴着勘察犯罪现场专用的手套。即便在凛冽的寒风中，那男人精心梳理起来的头发依旧一丝不苟，风衣里露出来的颈部，贴合着男人脖子线条的衬衣领口下压着一条和风衣搭配完美的领带。

威尔停下快速滑动页面的手指来，读起了照片旁的字。用粗体标示的人名跳入了他的眼帘：汉尼拔·莱克特。

和以前的他一样。当这个男人接替了威尔在FBI的位置后，就成为了弗雷迪·劳兹笔下的经典角色。除此之外，这男人和威尔堪称天壤之别：外科医生背景；业内评价极高的心理医生；FBI认可的心理分析能力；在美术、音乐及料理方面亦有着诸多造诣——就算是以诽谤所闻名的弗雷迪，在描述汉尼拔的时候也会难以避免地带上褒义的主观色彩。这种待遇可从来没让威尔享受到过。

威尔自嘲式地回想起了自己在FBI的岁月。牛仔裤、格子衫、休闲夹克是他的标配；他永远不可能像汉尼拔那样，以欣赏一幅艺术品的姿态去现场勘测尸体。他的共情能力让他每一次的勘测都只剩下从黑暗中挣扎出来之后的呼吸加速和大汗淋漓，他需要花十倍的时间让自己不被共情所困，保持一个正常人应有的思想状态。

对于黑暗的恐惧并不能改变黑暗自身所具有的吸引力。他曾经无数次意识到这一点；他曾经无数次努力去克服那钻进他身上每一个毛孔里的诱惑力的芬芳。

只是他现在不需要了。

威尔断断续续地闷着酒，嗓子火烧火燎，味蕾开始变得迟钝，这是他的大脑在向他预告一个因为宿醉生不如死的早晨。无所谓。威尔返回页面顶端凝视着尸体的照片。凌乱不堪、毫无章法、毫无美感，像是廉价且毫无诚意的B级血浆片。和切萨皮克开膛手比起来，低劣到令他感到可笑。切萨皮克制造的现场总是那么高雅；令他憎恨，亦令他叹服。说来讽刺，他在追求着正义的理念、渴望将开膛手绳之以法的同时，却和红龙一样，双双成为了开膛手驯养出来的杀人犯。

如果能够捅破他和开膛手之间的那层纸，那把武器也势必用鲜血铸造而成。

趁着自己离酒精上脑还有那么一点点微不足道的距离，威尔关掉浏览器，检查了一遍电脑的全套反追踪设置，打开了自己所关注的另一个世界。他在Tor中输入自己已经烂熟于心的网站地址，陷入了短暂的等待。这间公寓的网速总是那么不尽人意。

“切萨皮克开膛手专题讨论站”。

就算在牢狱之中，威尔也从未忘记过这个网址。用简陋的模板拼凑出来的网站构造与开膛手优雅的杀人艺术照看起来极不协调，但依旧不能阻止大量关注开膛手案件的匿名人士在这里汇聚。毕竟，无论客观还是主观而言，在这里发言都不需要任何的约束。

威尔又一次打开了一年前的文章，里面记载了开膛手最后一次犯罪的内容。尸体照片自然是出自弗雷迪之手；从各个网站汇集而来的消息都被巨细无遗地记载在文章内。他已经不知道对着这些照片揣摩过多少次开膛手的行为了。开膛手最后一次作案的时候正值他在狱中，他甚至需要通过食堂里的电视才能得知开膛手和警方的动态。他也是在那个荧幕中第一次见到了汉尼拔：或许是因为对方接替了自己的位置，明明他和汉尼拔从未谋面，他却暗自产生了一种熟悉的感觉。

影像真是很神奇的东西，威尔想。他看着犯罪现场的照片，就如同双脚踩在那片泥泞之地上，耳旁吹过混杂着尸体味道的寒风。他看着汉尼拔的照片，就会产生自己对这个男人莫名地熟悉的感觉。明明他们除了是擦肩而过的同事，在任何方面都不会产生丝毫交集。

威尔的脸开始发烫。酒精的作用终于还是来了；他头昏脑涨，却又清醒异常。照片上的尸体站立着，被嵌进曾经放置天使像的墙洞内，背对着镜头，左手拿着陶瓷制作的花瓶，本应采花的右手却丢失了。白纱裹着的肩膀处，丢失的右臂空荡荡地叫嚣着本应属于它的存在感。

威尔盯着这张照片出了神。多么羞涩的一个少女啊，无论是在壁画上也好，还是在墙洞中也好，都不愿回头看看创造她的人。盘起来的红发中插着的花环上，早已失去根茎的花瓣用尽了全部的生命力维持着最后的绽放。

只可惜——

耳外声音零星落索，万籁俱寂之中，威尔发现自己又一次站到了尸体面前。已经僵硬的尸体像是一尊雕塑，保持着无声而诡谲的生命力。

蓬勃如春，繁花不过一瞬，万物终归永寂。

他开始为开膛手的失误感到遗憾。如果修正了这一点，这将是多么完美的一幅作品啊。

明明手指都快握不住鼠标，威尔还是大口喝干了瓶中剩下的酒。他将页面滑到最底部，盯着留言栏，手指忍不住发抖。或许是酒精的作用，或许是一直藏在身体某处的、如同花环一般绚烂的枝桠开始蔓延，一种强烈的、想要指出那遗憾的诉求流窜在他升温的血管内。那本已褪色的红龙的脸开始变得殷虹，鲜活如跃动的火焰；四年以来，威尔第一次在留言栏中点下了鼠标。

“很美。但是令人遗憾。我不是说那只丢掉的手臂。既然手臂已经丢失，采花已不可能，头上的花环也更加毫无意义。这幅作品的生命力已经足够了，不需要鲜艳的花朵来装点。如果是枯枝就更完美了；就如同帕拉提纳礼拜堂，你不需要去提醒别人它的美，你只需要用地板上的头骨提醒人们回到现实。”

他在点了确认以后，盯着甚至都没有自动返回功能的苍白的页面，感到自己的大脑也陷入了一片空白；他站起身来，开始在低矮昏暗的房间里神经质地走来走去，像是第一次给喜欢的女人发了邮件的青春期少年。他粗暴地切断了电脑的电源，蹲下再起身的动作让他一阵头晕目眩；他向床上倒去，他有很多事情要想，只是他比自己所意识到地更早地陷入了黑暗。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

班森足足打了11个电话才把威尔从梦境中拽出来。

这也是威尔很佩服班森的一点：无论头一天喝成什么样，第二天班森总能活蹦乱跳。没办法，谁让他的年龄足足比班森大了十岁；尽管杰克给他的新身份证件上，他只有27岁。

除了班森和乐队成员对他的过去有那么一点点了解以外，在任何人眼里看来，威尔都是个人畜无害的社会底层乐手。他在家里穷极无聊地拨弄着贝斯弦、等待着离家两个街区的超市的雇佣通知的时候，被从隔壁骨肉皮家里出来的班森砸了门。

班森叫床的声音比女人还响。像是被扔在献祭台上等待火焚的羊羔。这是威尔对班森的第一印象。

班森探进头来，看着头发如鸟窝一般的威尔，

“兄弟，你有没有加入什么乐队？”

——这就是他加入现在的乐队的契机了。乐队收入不高，多数时候赚回来的钱要回馈到场地和录音费上，每次演出之后的Party也要花掉不少。威尔总是尽可能地回避Party；他更喜欢一个人行走在归家的路上，喝着在口袋里用手掌闷出了体温的廉价烈酒。像昨晚那样保持清醒回家，对他来说实属难得。

即便如此，改变第二天必然到来的宿醉依旧是不可能的任务。或者说，威尔从未拒绝过宿醉的来访；铁锤在大脑中搅动的痛感更能使他认清现实。

于是，他依旧在头痛中醒来；从听筒里传来的班森炸毛的声音依旧令他发出一声苦笑。所幸班森知道他的秉性，只要威尔从来不在演出时出岔子，班森从未因为这件事跟威尔发过脾气。

“我以为你死了！”

“我知道，我知道。”

班森的开场白永远是那一句。威尔笑着回应道。

“我是来告诉你——今天排练取消了，明天继续同一时间。下周一三五有三场演出——”

“最近演出好多……”

威尔翻了个身，揉着眼睛说道。他们从一个每个月只有两三场演出的乐队行进到独立全场只用了半年的时间。

“是时候出人头地了，亚萨！”

班森的声音听起来很兴奋。啊，属于年轻人的理想与热情。威尔想到。

“我明白了。——明天见。”

他不知该如何回应班森的激情，他只能选择言简意赅地结束对话。将手机抛到一边，威尔在床上沉了口气，拖着令他感到多余的躯体疲乏地朝着卫生间走去。昨晚喝完酒便直接睡着了；他不知是否该感谢自己的膀胱没有让他尿床。

从卫生间出来，威尔站在房间中半晌没动。排练取消了，他还剩下大半天无事可做的时光。超市的兼职在两个月前就辞掉了，除了和乐队厮混的时间之外，他与社会几乎没有交集。他走到窗前，拉开窗帘，看了一眼萧瑟的窗外，打消了出去走走的念头。家里的酒还足够，这让他熄灭了最后一丝出门的想法。

冰箱里除了各种酒之外只有两个他昨天中午出去买的汉堡。把汉堡拿出来扔进微波炉里，威尔开了瓶啤酒坐在了电脑前。开机键极不配合地不肯响应他的手指；威尔这才想起来他昨天晚上直接掐了插线板。

掐了插线板——为什么我——

归家之后的回忆在威尔的脑子里像是啤酒的泡沫一般奔涌了起来。身体像是被冻住了，威尔听到自己的喉咙咕咚一声。

他在开膛手的专题网站留言了；和四年前一样。亚萨·格林的开端。

威尔努力了很多次，终于让自己颤抖的手指按下了电脑的电源。屏幕亮起来、程序开始启动的时候，盯着电脑屏幕，他突然想起了莫莉的脸。他想起了他的继子，想起了那些可以环绕着他、让他过一个毛茸茸的晚上的狗。那些存在像是一块曾经完整的拼图，在他四年前开始在这个网站留言的瞬间，一片片地剥落成满地的残片。

四年前，当他在暗网中发现这个网站之后，他便有了极为清晰的直觉，预感到开膛手必然也是这个网站的读者。每一个案发现场，他都能嗅到开膛手沾沾自喜的味道。他开始在网站留言；他企图通过那些轻蔑的话语激怒开膛手，用特殊的诱饵吊起来这条大鱼。

只是他没有想到红龙和开膛手之间还会有关联；他在杀死红龙之前，因为愤怒甚至都没有来得及去问红龙关于开膛手的细节。甚至在他肢解红龙的时候，他脑子里也只剩下那一幅幅开膛手制作的艺术品。如果FBI探明了红龙和开膛手有联系，想必他还会因为自己的失职再多两年刑期。

只有杰克知道。只有杰克知道开膛手给他写了信；这才是杰克答应给威尔新的身份的真正原因。出狱后，威尔的生活比他当修理工的时候还要平淡；离开了现场，开膛手离他的距离愈来愈远；如果他能够做到不闻不问，或许开膛手对他而言，只会是迷雾中的一个模糊的人影罢了。

可是他做不到。

检测反追踪设置，打开Tor。威尔咬着下唇，输入了网址。他点开那篇文章，向下拉动页面，内心某处祈祷着自己所想的一切都是幻觉；他希望那是他喝多了之后的幻想；他希望自己除了拔了电脑电源以外，什么都没做。

然而现实对他的嘲讽根本就是开足了马力。他的留言清晰地写在那里；他食指在鼠标滚轮上无意识的下滑；

——他看到有人回复了他的留言。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

“浮于表象的东西的确难以成为永恒。既然如此，又何必在乎开膛手选择的是春花之美，还是秋叶之败。况且，虽说万物终归永寂，但倘若以枯枝缠绕其上，岂不辜负了珀耳塞福涅的期待。”

威尔有些晃神。他想反驳些什么，手指却始终没有下定移动鼠标的勇气。既然已经意识到这种艺术只是浮于表面，为何仍要坚持将期待留存于残尸之上？——在开膛手的眼里，这些尸体无异于栏圈中的家畜。我比你更了解开膛手，他想告诉对方。我甚至可以走进他的内心去，将那飘渺的烟尘用透明的玻璃罐封存起来，尽管除了本质以外的东西，我什么都碰不到。

只是他不能做出反驳，他亦不愿做出反驳。他不愿将这样的互动持续下去，不愿去预想这样的互动会给自己带来怎样的影响。他错误地当了一回参与者。开膛手对他的影响已经够了，他不需要再成为一次参与者了。

他从电脑前站起来，在屋子里转了一圈，接着意识到逃离出这种思绪的方法只有立刻出门。他关闭了电源，披上外套，围好围巾，走到门口后，犹豫了一下又返回身来，背上了琴，往口袋里戳了一瓶烈酒，拉开门走了出去。

所有的留言里，不是只有他的被回复了。但那条回复却给他的感觉完全不同；在所有充满戾气和盲目崇拜的留言下，往往出现的都是粗暴的反驳或颂歌般的赞美。只有给自己的那条不同。对方的不愠不火让这一次简单的互动看起来更像是两位站在艺术品前却有着不同见解的人的对话；甚至连莫莉都没有让他产生过这种感觉。他从不将自己的阴暗面暴露在莫莉面前；现在，却有一个从未谋面的人来直面他的阴暗面了。

寒风吹得他的伤疤火烧火燎，即使隔着一层口罩。不，他整张脸都在发烫。他不知为何自己会因为一句简单的回复而产生这样的感觉：如同他在阴暗的地下墓穴中听到了另一个人的呼吸。

他在街上游荡着，漫无目的。排练取消了，排练室的钥匙在班森手里。他掏出手机来联系了班森。他需要酒精和沉闷的贝斯声来让自己回到现实；属于他的现实：苍白、无趣、充满悬浮在空中的不真实感。只要开膛手还存在一刻，他就不可能获得永久的安宁。

班森带着一打啤酒出现在排练室门口的时候，威尔隔着口罩朝班森笑了笑。他的眼睛弯起来，将这遮掩了一半的笑意传达给了班森。

“真意外。我还以为你要继续在家里喝到明天下午了呢。”

班森一边说着，一边打开了排练室的门，

“艾利克斯和萨顿今天下午要去看比赛，所以我直接把排练取消了。”

简略地解释了排练取消的原因后，班森提起手中的啤酒，

“看来就剩咱们两个无事可做的人了。”

威尔随着班森闪身走进了排练室。说是排练室，只不过是一处租金廉价的地下室，为了防止老鼠咬断线材，组下这间排练室的初期，四个人为了对抗鼠灾可是下了一番功夫。四壁冰冷，低矮的天花板上吊着瓦数不足的灯泡。萨顿曾经开玩笑说自己要是在曲终跳起来，一定能撞得到天花板；艾利克斯骂他谁跳谁傻逼；结果他们一下午都在努力跳起来看看能不能撞到天花板。

这才是他的现实。

将贝斯插上电，看着班森低头摆弄着效果器，威尔的手指握住了贝斯粗壮的弦，随意地弹奏着两周前新出的EP的旋律。这才是他的现实。无闻的、无趣的、无果的现实与未来。他正走在这条路上，若是一味回头看着身后破败的风景，他将在这条路上跌跌撞撞。

开膛手已经毁了他前半段人生，他不能让他毁掉后半段。他只需要做一个旁观者。剩下都是杰克和莱克特的事了。一切与他无关。

一切与他无关。

眼前折腾完器材的班森直起身来，想要说些什么。挠了挠头，班森果然还是没憋住，

“兄弟，我需要告诉你一个消息。”

“什么？”

“我们要和厂牌签约了。”

班森乐呵呵地说道，不知是因为户外的寒冷还是因为努力克制着的激动的情绪，他的双颊涨得通红，

“目前为止收到了三家的邀请，我和卢克斯还在商讨中。本来想明天告诉你们的，既然今天你在这儿，我就先告诉你了。”

签约。

这个词在威尔看来明明如此遥不可及。他们不是刚刚起步么？

“虽然也暂时只是地下厂牌，不过其中一家名气不小——暂时不能告诉你是哪家，怕你高兴得晕过去。下次演出的时候我一定要来一首五分钱的Rockstar，我们就要踏出成名的第一步了……”

班森絮絮叨叨地说着，脸颊红得发亮。他还在说些什么，可他那张嗡动的嘴在威尔眼前越来越模糊。成名这种东西，他避之不及。终其一生，他都在避免让自己留存在镜头里。杰克因他的共情能力而将他视为手下爱将，弗雷迪用那只罪恶的镜头让他的脸一次次出现在网络之上。看看他都到底得到了什么？

“亚萨？——亚萨。你在听我说吗？”

班森的脸突然近距离出现在了自己的视野里，威尔回过神来，

“——我在听。”

“在听就好。这可是我们难得的机会呢，不过绝对不是最后一次。”

不知何时，班森已经拖着椅子坐到了威尔面前。朝仍在兴奋点上的班森配合地点了点头，

“……值得祝贺。”

“说起来，你的神秘主义可是吸引了不少姑娘呢。结果她们每次想要亲近你，都找不到人。”

说着，班森伸手拽下了威尔的口罩。身子向后敏感地一避，威尔感受到了班森停留在自己伤疤上的视线，表情僵硬了起来。捕捉到威尔那一瞬的不适的班森扳住了威尔的肩膀，

“别在意你的伤疤。神秘主义当然不错，现在的女孩子们可是疯了一样的喜欢有过去的男人呢。”

威尔皱了皱眉头。他的过去。他甚至自己都不喜欢自己的过去。

“我只是……我不太喜欢和女孩子搞在一起。”

他想要对自己的伤疤做出辩驳，可他终究还是选择了一个虚假的理由。说是虚假的理由也不尽然；不止女孩子，和任何人搞在一起都不是他的兴趣。

威尔的话让班森挑了挑眉毛，

“太独树一帜了。我还以为你是Gay呢。”

“……我不是。你知道的。我结过婚。”

“是啊。可你根本就是男女不近。我可从来没见过这样的。”

“你眼前就有一个。”

班森短促地笑了一声。接着，他看向威尔的眼睛，

“我总觉得你藏着很多事。你不爱说话，只是一个劲儿的喝酒。兄弟，虽然我们只认识了半年，但你什么都可以跟我说，真的。”

“我没有藏什么东西，班森。我秉性如此。”

亚萨·格林的本性如此。

班森像是难以认同地摇了摇头，

“不管你有什么样的过去，现在我们都需要你。我希望乐队能带你走出过去，哪怕强迫你走出过去。亚萨，你需要现实感。”

班森的言语只换来威尔长久的沉默。眼见不可能再得到什么回应，班森拍了拍威尔的肩膀，站起身来，拖着椅子回到原处，

“不说了，来练习吧。我们可是要签约人啦。”

他扔给威尔一听啤酒，敲了敲吉他的琴板，胳膊抡了一圈来了个浮夸的扫弦。

浮于表面的东西的确难以成为永恒。

威尔注视着班森，看着班森在那里摇头晃脑地弹奏着Hallowed be Thy name的Riff。他将啤酒放在一旁，从口袋中抽出烈酒来仰起脖子灌了下去。

签约，巡演，骨肉皮，迷幻药，Rock Star. 挂在耳朵上的那只廉价的一次性口罩终将变得薄如蝉翼，不堪一击。他那只抓住了片刻的现实开始在不安中流逝，如同那令人无能为力的、漫过指缝之间的血液。


	6. Chapter 6

06.

记忆断片这种事情对他来说本就不需要用陌生来形容。他曾因脑炎引发的断片苦不堪言，在治愈后，他却人为地用酒精给自己制造了一次又一次的断片，甚至比过去还要频繁。这种断片是美妙的：在空虚的日常中，或多或少地取走他无法扎根的时间，以让他更加清楚地意识到活着的滋味。

躺在床上，威尔用脚踢着窗帘，企图根据阳光的亮度推测自己到底睡了多久。窗帘刚刚飘起的瞬间，威尔便意识到了此时已是深夜。没有阳光打进这间屋子来，没有聒噪声渗入的四壁令他感到诡异。深夜，或者距离黎明还有那么一些时间。刚搬进来时买的闹钟早就不知道掉在了床下的哪个角落，手表也早就因为弹琴的时候碍事而摘掉了。扔在脑袋旁边的手机已经因为没电彻底黑屏，一时之间，威尔竟想不出什么办法来告诉自己现在究竟几点。

他的记忆停留在自己拎着更多的酒走回排练室的时候。那之后发生了什么，他统统记不太清了，直到他此刻在自己的床上醒来。或许是班森把自己送回家了吧，他对自己一个醉鬼能够坐着地铁回到自己家感到严重的怀疑。他躺平在床上，尝试着去回忆起尽可能多的片段，肚子却突兀地发出了闷哼。翻过身，他扶住床头小心翼翼地站起来，以保证自己不要在这个过程中栽倒在地。两个被自己扔进微波炉的汉堡诡异地出现在他的脑海内，上前打开微波炉，那已经不知道放了多久的汉堡正寂寞地陪伴着彼此。再次关上微波炉的门，盯着转盘转动的时间里，威尔记起了班森那张兴奋的脸。

那张脸开始扭曲、变形，瞳孔无限扩大、重叠，变成一张唱片、一个镜头。闪光灯让他两眼模糊，再睁开眼已是赤身裸体，身旁尸臭扑鼻。他躺在谷仓的正中央，以他为中心，身旁躺满了层层叠叠地环成圆形的尸体。

他身边的女性睁开眼，嘴唇微动，威尔却听不到她在说什么；身后躺着的男人伸过手来环住他的腰，手臂力道之大让他如同坐在刑椅之上。他抬起头，阴沉的阳光从谷仓顶部狭小的圆洞中射入，随即便被一双手中握着的相机所遮蔽。回荡在谷仓之间的闪光再一次让他目眩，他想要捂住自己的身体，却发现手脚都被黏在了其他人身上。隔着硬壳的皮肤让他甚至连尸体的温度都难以感知。那只探进来的镜头越来越大、越来越近，他在镜头中看到了自己赤裸的倒影。

谷仓中开始响起一阵铃声，愈来愈大、愈来愈清晰。镜头被声音所击碎，碎片扎进了他的身体，打碎了谷仓的铁壁，轰然倒塌的谷仓朝着他翻滚着跌落——

威尔猛地坐起身来，仓惶地看着眼前被床头灯照亮的卧室。枕头旁边的手机震动着，班森的名字大刺刺地写在屏幕上。手忙脚乱地接起来，威尔将手机贴在耳旁，另一只手抹过自己的额头，汗水淋漓。

“操，你可算接了！你他妈的死哪儿去了？！”

“我——”

我做了个噩梦。

这样的话当然说不出口。班森也没有给他继续说的机会，

“我不是告诉你今天有采访了吗？我把你送回家的时候还叫你少喝点——”

“……抱歉，我不记得了。”

他是真的不记得了。采访也好，班森的嘱咐也好，什么都不记得。班森听起来像是被呛了一口气，

“赶紧滚过来！第七大道，哈尔逊大楼十五层！——快点！”

班森的话音刚落，电话就已经挂断了。威尔放下手机，用手拉开了窗帘。正午时分的阳光。

他在床畔坐了一刻，接着站起来走近了微波炉。里面的汉堡已经不见了：垃圾桶里的两张包装纸散发着酸臭的味道。看来夜里他确实醒过，可醒了之后的事情，他却也不记得了。

电脑主机的提示灯以缓慢的频率闪烁着。正准备穿过房间去穿衣服的威尔，在无意间撇到那光点的瞬间，猛地僵在了原地。——他明明在上次离家之前将电脑的电源全部切掉了。

他走上前，在电脑前坐下，打开了屏幕。

全白的页面，顶部用最常见的字体写着“留言已提交”。

网址依旧让他再熟悉不过。

他咽了口唾沫，点击了返回，将页面拉到了最下方。

“残尸本就不是珀耳塞福涅的期待。枯叶是她另一半的真实。若能将工于外在的心思分出来丝毫，赠予待屠的仔猪，残尸承载的意义将比现在更加丰富。缺憾并不因断臂而成，那是送给开膛手的奖杯；缺憾存在于过于完美的表面之上，令人因遗憾而哀叹。”

——将他的想法全数写出的留言。他终究还是没能抵抗住诱惑的芬芳。

威尔瞟了眼留言的时间，与电脑显示的时间差了三十多个小时。这么想来，写下这些话的时间应该在那天排练回来的夜里，没错了。他为自己的反应感到奇妙；预想之中，他或许会因为向对方做出了回应而心跳加速，可一旦成真，他竟仅仅在推算自己这次醉酒到底晕了多少天。

令他自己都感到诧异的冷静。他将鼠标又向下滚了滚，对方却没有再做出什么回应。

这竟让他感到莫名的失落——亦或，珀耳塞福涅的期待。不，这绝不是珀耳塞福涅的期待。他和对方一样，在这个世界里，他们都站在那辆黑色马车的尾部，聆听着珀耳塞福涅的哭号，吮吸着少女脸上的眼泪，甘之如饴。

从椅子上站起来，威尔换好了衣服，随随便便洗了把脸。手机上，班森又发了一条消息来提醒他采访进行的地址。他套上帽子，戴上口罩，扫了一眼歪倒在地上的琴，走出了家门。走廊里的气味腐浊而沉腻，吱呀作响的楼梯仿佛随时都会坍塌。公寓出口处，阳光下的门栏间，舞动着细微的浮灰。

眼前的、表面上的现实。身后的、谷仓中的过去。本应是完美衔接的二者，在他这里却有着陡峭的断层，无论是攀爬还是跳跃，都免不了一身的伤痕累累。

在这个世界上，某一处，某个人，正同他一起站在邪恶心理的画廊之中，各自怀揣着一把磨得发亮的匕首，仰视着死与火的艺术，并肩而立。


	7. Chapter 7

07.

威尔在到达哈尔逊大楼十五层之后，才意识到这次采访竟然涉及到正式棚拍。他本以为会是家咖啡厅或是什么——要知道按照他们的知名度，竟然会有杂志社直接进行棚拍，这实在是令他意外。因为威尔来晚了的缘故，集体拍摄被推迟，此时，萨顿正站在镜头前进行单人拍摄。一旁的班森看到威尔进来的同时，一个健步蹿过来，

“你可算是来了！”

班森的大嗓门让工作人员纷纷回过了头。艾利克斯和卢克斯扭头睨了威尔一眼，显然是有些不满：威尔走上前去在两人身旁坐下，低声道了句歉，掏出两罐啤酒递了过去。艾利克斯倒是毫不客气地拉开了拉环，接着皱起鼻子来，

“我的天啊。你又喝了多少？”

“……很多。”

“多到他根本就不记得采访这事儿了。”

卢克斯耸了耸肩膀。尽管威尔在排练的时候也经常会因为喝高了而迟到，所幸在舞台上没什么差池；只是这次采访显然被乐队看得很重，当了半年经纪人的卢克斯脸上表情不是很好看。

“这就是你们最后一位成员了吗？”

轻佻的男性声音在威尔头顶响起，抬起头来，威尔眼前站了一个个头不大的男记者，头发在头顶扎成一个结，两条花臂让对方看起来比威尔更像个乐队成员。

“我是今天负责采访的记者，”

对方说着，单手递给威尔一张名片。杰夫·贝尔。威尔抬起头来，短暂地审视了一下记者。他对记者向来没什么好感，现在依然如此。或许在食物链上，这家杂志的地位要比他们更高，此刻的记者看起来颇有些盛气凌人。

“我是亚萨·格林。”

威尔礼节性地站起来，伸出了手。对方皱起眉头来，上下打量着威尔，接着，像是在努力隐藏带着轻视的笑意，

“现在可不流行八十年代那一套了。你是不是还嗑了药？”

杂乱的头发、未经修整的面容、浑身散发出来的酒气、邋里邋遢的格子衫和军绿色的休闲外套。记者的讽刺让乐队成员脸上一时都有点挂不住；威尔正想说些什么带过这个尴尬的话题，摄影师那边已经传来了萨顿部分收工的讯号。

“轮你了。”

回头看了摄影师一眼，杰夫一边朝着摄影师走去，一边朝威尔勾了勾手。与萨顿擦肩而过的同时，威尔收到了萨顿不甚友善的目光。他再次抽出一罐啤酒扔给萨顿；毕竟是好收买的家伙，萨顿惊讶了一下，接着接过啤酒朝威尔眨了眨眼。

一直目送着萨顿回到座位上，威尔转过身看着灰色的幕布。沉了口气，他朝着镜头前方走去。

虽说已经过了因为压力而浑身发抖的年纪，可当站在聚光灯下、面对着黑漆漆的镜头时，他的胃还是感受到了一阵无法克制的绞痛。比起方才在镜头前耍酷的萨顿，他的动作极度的不自然。

摄影师的快门刚刚响了两次，眼前双手抱在胸前的杰夫突然摇了摇头，

“把口罩摘下来。”

什么？

看到威尔的身子僵在原地——虽然他在拍摄过程中也在发僵——记者有些不耐烦地加大了声音：

“我说，把口罩摘下来。”

“……我觉得没这个必要。”

像是听到了什么荒唐的话，记者笑出了声，

“你以为你是什么？青春期的小孩么？——还是说，你要走什么神秘路线？”

他说着，大步走上前来，一把拽掉了威尔的口罩。威尔脸上那道狰狞的伤疤让他忍不住后退了一步，这短暂的退缩已足够威尔捕捉到了对方放大的瞳孔。接着，他细细打量起威尔来，似乎是在努力回忆着什么，

“……我是不是在哪儿见过你？”

“我严重怀疑这一点。”

我严重怀疑你曾经通过弗雷迪·劳兹的某些报道见到过那个阴郁的FBI特别探员。

杰夫怀疑的目光持续了片刻，接着便被一种冷漠所取代，

“无所谓。我也不在意我是不是见过你——口罩摘下来，现在开始拍。”

威尔站在原地没有动。他沉默着，朝着记者摇了摇头。

这个有点面熟却又名不经传的乐手的顽固似乎超出了杰夫的想象。注意到此处异动的班森已经朝这边走来；记者不耐烦地龇了声牙，

“有什么不行的？没人在意你的伤疤，换句话说，你要是执意做青春期少年，你那伤疤就更该露出来，青春期少女可是喜欢得很有过去的男人——”

“我不想把我的过去当成谈资。”

“不想让自己当成谈资就不要来接受采访！”

突然提高的音调让记者的暴躁一目了然。显然，在对方眼里，这个看起来一塌糊涂的家伙还没能拥有可以跟他对着干的资格。班森已经走上前来，尴尬地在两人之间摆了摆手，

“杰夫，担待亚萨一下——”

“你们配合一点好吗？！要知道能让你们上杂志已经不错了！让我们等了这么久不说，让他露脸是出于对你们的宣传的考虑——”

被记者直接鄙夷了地位的班森明显有些不满，可这难得的采访机会也让班森不得不咬住了嘴唇。威尔看了脸色涨红的班森一眼，叹了口气，

“你会强迫Slipknot摘面具么？或者强迫Kiss卸妆？”

“你可没到Slipknot的级别！”

“你也没到有资格采访Slipknot的程度。”

威尔的回答显然戳到了杰夫的痛脚，那记者冲上来一把揪住了威尔的衣领，再次将那只已经不知道使用了多少次的一次性口罩拽下来，粗口混杂着唾沫星子喷射在了威尔脸上。只是狠话刚刚说到一半，记者却突然愣住了。

视线徘徊在威尔的伤疤和双眼之间，杰夫手上的力道突然松懈了下来， 瞪大了眼看着威尔，杰夫带着一脸难以置信的兴奋笑了起来。

“……天啊。你是威尔·格雷姆。”

从记者口中毫无遮拦地说出来的名字让威尔的脑袋嗡地一声，耳道里传来了刺耳的耳鸣。他感觉自己的脑袋开始发烧。他粗暴地推开了记者，努力调整着自己的表情，

“我想你认错人了。”

“你是威尔·格雷姆！”

尽管因为威尔暴力的推掷向后退了两步，杰夫的眼神里还是闪起了兴奋的光，

“你是那个三年前突然消失的——”

威尔猛地上前，伸手捂住了他的嘴，

“停下。我警告你，停下。”

身旁的班森已经是一头雾水。他迷茫地看着威尔和杰夫，一脸的莫名其妙，

“……谁他妈告诉我这是什么情况？”

正在兴头上的杰夫拽开威尔的手，没有理会班森的疑问，哆嗦着掏出手机，一边播着号码一边自言自语，

“我的天啊。这消息要是卖给劳兹，我可是又能赚一笔了——她可是一直想知道你身上到底发生了什么——”

耳鸣比几秒前更加激烈，如同锥子一般扎痛了威尔的神经。他一把扫掉杰夫的手机，听到了杰夫一声短促的骂娘；在对方还没有来得及将手机捡起来之前，他已经朝着大门口走了出去。

“亚萨！”

班森的声音从身后传来，随之而来的还有急促的脚步声。威尔瞟了一眼停留在一层的电梯，加快了步子走进楼梯间，踏上了下楼的台阶。

“亚萨！亚萨，你等等！”

回荡在楼梯间中的班森的声音终归是让威尔站住了脚步。回过身去，那趴在扶手上看着他的孩子的表情参杂着疑惑、焦虑和愤怒，

“你他妈在搞什么？这到底什么情况？”

仰着脸，威尔看着比自己站得高了几阶的班森，嘴角的肌肉抽动着，露出一个隐藏在口罩背后的、有些惨白的笑容，

“你不是想知道我在藏些什么么？——让他告诉你。抱歉，班森。我要退出。”


	8. Chapter 8

08.

神秘伤疤：威尔·格雷姆丢失的三年

本报记者 弗雷迪·劳兹撰稿 

曾经一度人间蒸发的威尔·格雷姆又回来了。并不是说他回到了FBI，继续以其精神病人的形象来抓捕精神病人，而是他终于回到了人类社会。据可靠消息，威尔·格雷姆，现化名亚萨·格林，正担任新兴金属乐队“母羊献祭”的贝斯手。

熟悉本报的读者一定不会对威尔·格雷姆感到陌生：如今在精神病学领域堪称权威的汉尼拔·莱克特医生，在与FBI合作后接替的便是前特别探员威尔·格雷姆的位置。对威尔·格雷姆在FBI时期感兴趣的读者可以点击以下链接……

……

当记者揭开他的口罩、并且认出他就是威尔·格雷姆后，格雷姆与记者发生了肢体冲突，并且打掉了记者的手机，夺门而出。扬言要退出乐队后，截止本报发稿，乐队成员似乎还没有于格雷姆取得联络。我们不禁好奇：究竟在过去的三年中发生了什么？

为何FBI会对格雷姆的离职保持沉默？格雷姆脸上的伤疤究竟从何而来？究竟是什么原因导致格雷姆需要使用化名？本报记者仍在持续跟进中。

 

弗雷迪的速度永远比他想象得更快。

威尔关闭了页面，第无数次地回味着这篇“他从摄影棚夺门而出”之后、还未到达公寓就已经刊登在犯罪揭秘网上的报道。他曾经站在犯罪现场的照片再次被刊出，所幸页面上没有任何一张图片与他所在的摄影棚有关，只有几张根本看不清脸的现场照，用红色箭头指出了他的所在。这些照片依旧被贴在了暗网的专题站上，本已近乎沉寂的专题站又掀起了一阵小热潮。毕竟，在弗雷迪笔下，他作为抓捕开膛手的前线力量，因为他那异于常人的体质，让他甚至比杰克还要有名。

 

“败家之犬……我打赌他是在酒吧里跟人干了一架被FBI开除了。那些狗屁探员都是这个德行。”

“消失三年？肯定是干了什么见不得人的事。不过他也没能把开膛手怎样，没人在乎他干了点什么。”

“换了名字，重新开始人生？开膛手是不是切了他的老二？”

“比起他来，那个叫汉尼拔的家伙胜算更大。我赌汉尼拔。”

 

威尔的鼠标下滑，一行行地扫过这些对自己的评论。评论这种东西，说实话和犯罪揭秘网下面的内容没什么本质区别。宣泄对一个人的猜忌和鄙夷并不需要遮遮掩掩，暗网才是他们对开膛手极尽轻蔑或顶礼膜拜之处。一个与开膛手相斗却以败阵告终的所谓的“败家之犬”，与开膛手比起来，没有任何威胁性。

极尽轻蔑，或顶礼膜拜。前者他已经尝到了不知多少次，后者他还从未在这些人身上感受到过。这里聚集了太多将开膛手视为神祗的阴暗者，甚至还有专题贴讨论自己希望如何被开膛手制作成艺术品。

可惜，开膛手对于主动送上门的猪肉毫无兴趣。

在这一点上，威尔很想听听那位与他互动的匿名人士的意见。虽说那位先生也不过是对开膛手加以赞美的众人中的一员，可能够达到和开膛手一样的高度的人，在这论坛里实属罕见。

搓着下巴上的胡子，重新点开自己留下过足迹的那篇报道，威尔盯着对方给他的回复，陷入了沉思。在他冲出摄影棚的三天后，那位先生终于给出了威尔新的回应。等待对方的这一过程中产生的期待感，甚至让威尔自己都觉得陌生。

“我必须承认你对于缺憾的理解令人感到新鲜。我斗胆认为，对于残缺及缺憾的认知，在前者上，你我站在同一角度。然而，我不得不指出，一个个体观察人性的角度足以影响其观察其他行为的方法。在对于完美和缺憾的理解之上产生的差异，折射出你我对于人性的观察角度的差异。这是一个值得进行探讨的话题。”

值得探讨的话题。

咀嚼着对方留下的最后一句话，威尔的眼睛注视着对方的随机ID旁的黑色五角星。那看起来颇有些讽刺意味的五角星背后，按照论坛的设置，是一个匿名邮箱的链接地址。尽管知道一旦在当初回复了对方的评论，二者的交流只可能会更加深入，但他从未预料到对方的邀请会发出的如此突然。毫无疑问，这是一封邀请函。

他断断续续地喝着啤酒；有了之前的经验，他非常确信自己需要在与对方交流时保持清醒。从他看到这条评论开始，他已经极为罕见地让自己清醒了连续48个小时。这几天以来，除了买酒或是扔垃圾——多数是叮叮当当的酒瓶和散发着臭味的外卖包装盒——他几乎没有出过门。弗雷迪在文章中报道乐队成员未能和他取得联系，事实上，班森到现在都没能得到他哪怕一个字的回应。或许是两天前，或许是三天前，班森曾经来砸过他的家门；可是纵使班森擂门擂得震天响，对于那扇打不开的门，班森依旧无可奈何。公寓纵然破旧，铁门却依旧是铁门。

他不得不叹服班森的执着。威尔拿起手机来，闪亮的屏幕上依旧显示着12条未接电话和30条信息通知的提示。他滑动屏幕，回顾着这么多天以来班森发给他的话。“操你的”占了一半；“给我打个电话，操”又占了剩下的四分之一。“我没有告诉那个记者任何关于你的事”、“我没有允许他用我们的照片”、“我他妈的才知道你居然是个FBI”、“我需要你”以及“我想和你聊聊，拜托”。

可我不应该和你聊，我也不能和你聊。威尔叹息着，将手机放在了一旁。他感谢班森没有将他的过去透露给记者，但他不能保证班森不会将他所透露过的内容和报道联系起来并作出什么猜测。弗雷迪已经将他的所在公布于世，也就等于直接将他的位置暴露在了开膛手眼前。如果开膛手还想要对他玩点什么，除了他自己，乐队成员将毫无疑问地成为最大目标。他不能再接近班森了。

就这一点而言，他比任何时候都更后悔自己加入乐队这件事。他注定要以碌碌无为度过随后的一生，任何抛头露面的行为都可能招致死亡。他就像开膛手和身边人之间的一座桥。除非开膛手被绳之以法，否则他只有选择自行断裂一途。他在这个节点上又想起了汉尼拔·莱克特。虽然开膛手仍在逍遥法外，莱克特所协助侦破的案件亦不在少数。或许那些人说的是对的：汉尼拔的胜算更高。毕竟，残酷而客观地说，莱克特要比自己正常得多。

他端起啤酒来，对着犯罪揭秘网上刊载着的汉尼拔的照片举起了酒瓶。

开膛手的未来交予你们，我的过去留给自己。

“祝你早日抓到切萨皮克开膛手——”

他说着，自嘲地笑了两声，将页面关闭，仰头喝尽剩余不多的啤酒，有手背抹了抹嘴，接着，闭上眼，沉了口气，点开了那颗黑色的五角星。


	9. Chapter 9

09.

“我还以为你拒绝了我的邀请。看来你并不是没有那份勇气。”

米色和淡蓝色构造的简陋的聊天对话框中，黑色五角星背后的邮件地址旁闪烁着绿色的圆灯。直接收到对方发来的语句的感觉如此神奇。与自己并肩站在长廊中的那个人，此刻开始有了模糊的轮廓，开始有了轻微的呼吸。

“我打赌你向所有点击了五角星的人说出的第一句话都是这句。”

思考片刻后，威尔给出了对方回答。

“没错。因此你需要向我证明你就是我要找的人。”

“你需要先给出邀请我的理由。”

“真是头倔强的狮子啊。”

没有直接回答，没有任何解释。威尔习惯性地去拿手边的酒，却意识到自己在刚刚已经喝了个见底。他回到冰箱前，里面却只剩下一排排的烈酒；可在这种时候花费时间去买酒绝非他所需。他抽出一瓶伏特加来，回到了电脑前。对方依旧没有追加任何回复。

“狮子不会在这里和你一言一语地做智力游戏。他们只会追踪你的地址，一脚踹开你的家门，以合法的暴力打断你的自我欣赏。”

“看来你是合法暴力的受害者。”

“如果你赞同这一观点的话，客观来讲，是的。但是这仍然取决于合法暴力是否带来受害者这一点。”

“我想我们需要探讨的并不是法律的范畴。”

“的确。”

“我可以确定你就是我需要找的人了。”

“我该认定这是一种认同还是赞美？”

“这要取决于你对人性的观察角度。”

“完美。”

威尔本能地打下了这个词。对方的确是语言的高手。屏幕的那一端展示了片刻的沉寂。威尔喝着酒，眼睛自始至终都在紧紧盯着屏幕。姑且称他为五角星先生吧，他想。

“按照我观察你的方式，我就将这个词作为赞美收下了。”

“你的确应该这么做。”

“让我们停止这种毫无乐趣的相互赞美吧。”

对方的消息弹出后，很快又追加了一条，

“对于人性的讨论，我想我们还有很多时间。我现在需要去上班。”

威尔瞟了一眼电脑屏幕下方的时钟。晚上十点半。

“我没想到你的工作会在夜里进行。”

“很可惜，我只是一个夜班保安。”

“不，你绝对不是。”

威尔被对方的回复逗得嘴角一弯。口中的伏特加仿佛甘甜了起来。

“你不能否认夜班保安也是有自己思想的人。”

“确实不能否认。但你绝对不是。你可能是一个夜班医生。”

“你的确有着敏锐的直觉。”

又一句，或许可以说是赞美的话。正在犹豫要回复些什么，对方已经又打过来一句话，

“最后一个问题。你对威尔·格雷姆怎么想？”

刚刚喝下去的伏特加在口中散开的味道，转瞬间由甜美变得辛辣刺人。威尔陷入了沉默。他突然觉得很失望；他的五角星先生终究不能免于流俗。

“我没想到你会跟我讨论这个问题。”

我很失望。他没有把这几个字打出来。

“我并没有跟你讨论这个问题。你只需要回答。”

威尔皱起了眉头。拒绝回答这个问题显然太可疑，可他又该回答些什么？我对自己怎么想？无论其他人对我怎么想，那都绝不是我自己所想。我不需要在这个人面前暴露自己。

带着这样的念头，威尔敲动了键盘，

“他只是开膛手的一个受害者而已。间接的，可以说。”

模棱两可的回答。鉴于他自己并没有成为开膛手刀下的肉猪，“间接”二字无伤大雅。他确实是受害者，如果没有将他对红龙做了什么加以考虑的话。

“令人惋惜的回答。”

“那么你的回答是？”

“他是开膛手的又一件艺术品。”

威尔的心脏瞬间梗到了喉咙口。他感觉食道里似乎堵着什么东西；五角星先生的回答让他变得连酒精都难以下咽。

“可是他还活着。”

他只能做出这样无力的质疑。

“间接的，可以说。”

绿色的圆灯闪了闪：接着，灯光熄灭，屏幕上再无什么新的回应，对方似乎已经离开了电脑前。

威尔却像被钉在了屏幕前方一样，呆呆地握着酒瓶，看着屏幕上冷冰冰的黑色字体。他方才那失望的情绪早已烟消云散，只剩下贯穿骨髓的不寒而栗。五角星先生比他所想象的知道的更多。

滑下喉咙的烈酒明明灼得他食道疼痛异常，他却只感到渗透到骨子里的寒冷。他不能确定五角星先生的发言究竟是一种警告还是一种单纯的下马威，因他们正处在围绕对开膛手的理解上进行的一场辩论中，暗剑交错。谁也不知道自己的那一箭会刺中哪一个部位，亦不会知道刺中的究竟是谁。

他突然意识到，这份邀约绝不是用来探讨人性；即便是用来讨论人性，这也仅仅是一种单方面的实验记录而已。这是一种炫耀，一种挑衅。屏幕对面的那个人，正带着一种参观者的假笑，看着被关在铁笼中的裸露的、滑稽的自己。

被关在笼子里的威尔·格雷姆。他正像一幅画作一样，被展出在画廊中最中央的位置，画面上的他，明明心中如同一只面对着刺眼的光线、努力回过头的幼犬，却仍需要在画作上显得冷漠而淡薄。五角星先生早已看透了。

他是开膛手的受害者，亦是开膛手孵化的龙蛋。五角星先生知道这一点。五角星先生，有很大的可能性，知晓他的过去。

这男人绝不是个外科医生。方才的那句赞美，只是一句被包装上糖衣的讽刺，辛辣如口中的烈酒。五角星先生——或者女士——他对这个代号甚至都开始产生了怀疑——绝不是，或者绝不只是一个外科医生。威尔可以确保FBI为了压住特殊探员虐杀嫌疑人这一丑闻付出了极大的努力，因此五角星先生只可能是任何能够接触到威尔留存在FBI的机密文件的人中的一员，任何案件负责人、任何高层、任何……

似乎是演出已经结束，他的手机又开始了频繁的响动。这只能是让他感到更加地心烦意乱；他的脑子里只有那颗黑色五角星。他想将五角星先生从电脑的另一端揪出来，直接看清楚他是谁，逼问出他那些言语中的直白含义，可他知道就算他纠缠下去，他也不可能得到任何的回应。他开始大口闷起酒来，喉间的饥渴仿佛无穷无尽。

一个失误，又一个失误。他的人生一直在用失误谱写而成，一直在将他推往地狱的底端，奈落的深处。就连用酒精逃避现实这件事，都是一个彻头彻尾的失误。他的脑袋开始刺痛起来；他用酒精麻痹着痛觉神经，在已经一塌糊涂的思维中挣扎着企图猜测出五角星先生的话中蕴含的其他可能。

他重新打开了对话框。就连眼前的屏幕都已经开始出现了重影；

“——很遗憾。开膛手先生的这幅作品，必然是他最大的败笔。”

他不需要再多说什么了。重影已经越来越重，他甚至开始看不清自己的键盘。他关闭了显示器，他站起身来，脱掉身上的衣服，拉上窗帘——即便已经是夜深时分——接着，躺倒在了床上，用被子蒙上了脸。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nirvana粉可能需要谨慎阅读。

10.

杰夫的死讯是他在几日的混沌后、清醒时听到的第一个消息。不，或许是因为这消息才让他彻底清醒过来；他在混乱的大脑中搜索了很久才想起来杰夫是谁，只是“切萨皮克开膛手”那几个字，让他前一秒钟还压在心中的幸灾乐祸的情绪顷刻间灰飞烟灭。他的大脑不再迟钝，像是被开膛手精心打磨过后的一把锋利的刀；杰夫啊杰夫。你我都怎么会料到有这一天？

他躺在床上笑起来，笑杰克的徒劳无功，笑莫莉的正确，笑自己该躲不过的还是躲不过。或许五角星先生说得没错，他的确是开膛手一件间接的艺术品；可是五角星先生没有告诉他，开膛手至今仍未放弃对他的塑造。一旦知道他还活着，开膛手便如此磨刀霍霍了。这么说来，他或许该感到荣幸：从来不留下任何模式的开膛手，现在竟然会连续两次对他身边的人下手了。

他可真是开膛手的宠儿啊。

威尔用手掌覆在眼睛上，眼前飞舞着黑色的五角星。他想起自己留下的那句有去无回的话：威尔是开膛手的失败之作。五角星先生在那以后再也没有出现过；他在等待中，等来了杰夫的死讯。他想他需要收回他的话了：开膛手到现在依旧没有放弃对这幅作品的修补。

待到身体因发笑产生的颤抖终于停息，威尔喘着气，翻身坐起来，脚踩在皱在地板上的被子上，再次拿起了手机，

“带我去看看现场。”

班森很快发过来了一串地址。似乎还有些不放心，班森特地补了一句“那里见。”威尔匆匆忙忙地洗了把脸，戴上口罩，换好外套便准备出门；走到门口，他又回身抓起了放在鞋柜顶端的帽子，回到电脑前，带着渺茫的希望检查了一下对话框，却依旧没有五角星先生的消息。他摇了摇头，关上显示屏，戴上了帽子。室外依旧寒风刺骨，威尔缩紧了身子，大步走向了车站。他需要买一件新的外套了，他想。

现场离威尔家不过四站地的距离，像杰夫这样同底层的威尔没什么本质大差别的角色，必然在生活条件上与威尔相差不远。按照班森给出的地址一路摸索着来到杰夫家门前，公寓四周已经围上了黄色的警戒带。班森站在公寓附近的树下，四下探望着，当看到威尔向自己走来时，班森立刻大步上前，接着，照着威尔的脸就来了一记狠拳。

这他妈劲儿可真不小。

威尔被着突如其来的一拳打得眼前一黑，身体向地面栽去，班森却已经拽住了他的胳膊，

“刚才那一拳是他妈的老子的手机费，”

班森说着，拽下威尔的口罩来，掐住威尔的脸左右摆动着检查了一下，

“还好，没打伤什么地方。别再他妈的给老子玩失踪了，知道吗？”

眼前这个蓄着小胡子的长发年轻人脸上说不出是气愤还是别扭的表情，让威尔把那句早就想好的“不要再接近我”咽回了嗓子里。班森的个头很大，样子很凶，说实话这一拳把威尔打得不轻。吞下去嘴里的血痰，威尔叹着气拍了拍班森的肩膀，

“我知道了。”

班森这才气鼓鼓地点了点头。威尔环视了一周，

“只有你在这里吗？艾利克斯他们呢？”

明明只是寒暄意味的话语让班森脸上的表情一僵。他耸了耸肩，

“唔……怎么说，他们和我拆伙了。”

“什么？”

“他们说要直接把你踢出去——抱歉，我就直说了。他们说你留在乐队对乐队没什么好处，更何况之前你根本找不到人。所以他们已经在募集新的贝斯手了，我坚持要再等等——不过他们现在还需要再募集一个吉他手了。”

班森的话换来了威尔一阵难堪的沉默。这一切完全是因为他导致的；现在看来，班森甚至和自己走得更近了。他更加难以将拒绝班森的话说出口。咬了咬嘴唇，威尔发现自己竟不知道该做出什么回应，只能低声道了句歉。班森却一巴掌拍到他背后，

“怕什么，本来就是我们玩得最好——那些家伙不能理解你有多大的压力。管他们呢。”

可你也不知道啊，班森。威尔在心中叹着气。若你知道切萨皮克开膛手跟我之间有着怎样的关系，若你知道杰夫为何会被切萨皮克开膛手干掉，我无法保证你不是下一个从我身边逃之夭夭的人啊。

“不过，我还得感谢下那个什么——切萨皮克？对，切萨皮克开膛手。我和杰夫那混蛋打了一架，就为了不让他把你的消息卖出去。结果还是没拦住。”

班森说着，伸手指了指自己脸颊部位的一条新的伤疤。嘴角附近的淤青已经淡了很多，眼眶周围的淤青亦然。威尔拍了拍杰夫的肩膀，说了句谢谢，再次回过头看向了离自己和杰夫十几米远外的公寓楼。说实话，他就算来了这里也没什么意义；自己根本就没有进入现场的资格。他看着警务人员抬着黑色的尸体袋出来，

“谁发现的他？”

“卢克斯。卢克斯找杰夫去谈采访定稿的事儿，结果进门就被吓尿了裤子。不过他已经被警察带走问询了，你不用担心遇见他。”

就连这种时候，班森都在担心威尔会不会感到尴尬的问题。只是这思考的回路和威尔完全不同。

“卢克斯有没有告诉你……杰夫被做成了什么样子？”

“被做成了什么样子？”

“我是说，尸体的摆放，现场的布置——他有没有跟你描述那是什么样？”

对这一点感到好奇无可厚非。既然这是开膛手传达给他的一个讯号，他有必要知道开膛手想要告诉他些什么。

“很惨……已经看不到头了。”

“什么意思？”

“头被爆烂了。手里拿着枪，瘫在墙前面，看起来像是自杀……”

“自杀？那你怎么会知道是切萨皮克开膛手？”

“我不知道，卢克斯告诉我的。他还在现场的时候听到一个个子挺壮的黑人探员说的，好像是个什么FBI的头头。我估计你可能认识。”

是杰克。他的确认识。

威尔点了点头，没有做声。头被爆烂了，手里拿着枪，瘫坐在墙前——

“有没有什么类似于遗书的东西？”

威尔接着问道。班森歪着头想了想，

“有——应该是有。卢克斯说看到一张折叠起来的纸，钢笔扎在纸上——我的天。”

“柯本。”

威尔说出了班森接下来要说的话。如果卢克斯的描述没有出现错误，那么这个现场应该和柯本的自杀现场如出一辙。

他可真是开膛手的宠儿，再一次地，威尔自嘲地想到。向来高雅的开膛手居然会为了他布置这样一个凌乱不堪的现场——他有必要和五角星先生讨论一下这件事了。关于开膛手先生的改变，或者说对于美学的妥协——

“真是令人惊喜。”

耳畔突然响起了一个他从未听过的声音。威尔扭过头去，身边不知何时站了一个比他略高出一点的男人，交握在身前的手中拎着一个证物袋，里面装着一只破烂的匡威鞋。得到威尔的眼神回应之后，男人看向威尔，

“非常荣幸，威尔·格雷姆先生。没想到会在这里见到你。我是——”

“汉尼拔·莱克特医生。”

威尔打断了男人的自我介绍。他当然不需要对方的自我介绍；他在看到这个男人第一眼的时候，就已经认出了这是谁。与自己对比鲜明的、一丝不苟的头发与衣着，挺拔的站姿，比一般人要高一些的颧骨。或许是嘴角那一直挂着的假笑的缘故，比起照片，莱克特看起来要更年轻一些。

比起莱克特会突然出现在自己身边这件事，威尔更惊讶于莱克特会认出藏在口罩和帽子后面的自己。这让他感到微妙的敌意，出自自我保护的动物本能。

“看来你确实通过弗雷迪·劳兹看到了不少关于我的事。”

莱克特微微颔了颔首致意。他举起一只手来，上面套着手套，

“抱歉，我不能和你握手——”

“我也不需要你和我握手。”

威尔再次打断了莱克特的话，莱克特脸上的表情让他浑身不自在。对方看起来完全没有被冒犯，尽管威尔已经很直白地拒绝了对方的寒暄。

“我能问问你为什么在这里么？”

无视掉了威尔防备的姿态，莱克特问道。

“某个我认识的人死了，死于开膛手。——我想我没有妨碍到警务。”

“这确实没有。不过我还是很惊奇——杰克和我还没有开始排查死者的人际关系，真是没想到你会主动说出来。”

“得了吧。我现在不说，你和杰克总有一天也会查到我的头上。”

“亚……不，威尔。这是谁？”

完全被两人无视掉的班森探过脑袋来，上下打量着汉尼拔。威尔戒备的姿态很明显，班森显然也通过威尔感受到了来者不善。

“汉尼拔·莱克特，FBI特别探员。你是……？”

莱克特朝着班森说道。

“班森·沃尔夫。我是威尔的朋友。”

似乎是“朋友”两个字触动了莱克特的神经，莱克特颇感兴趣地挑了挑眉毛。

“那么我想我们还会再见面的。我们需要排查每一个死者的关系人。”

班森还想再说些什么，最终还是有些不悦地闭了嘴。已经知道威尔之前究竟是在干什么工作的他，这会儿非常明白自己插不上什么话。只是虽然选择不再发言，班森还是站在威尔身后，眼睛紧紧钉在莱克特身上。

“看来你有了一位非常有保护欲的朋友。”

莱克特看了一眼班森，对威尔说道。

“我想这和你没关系。”

依旧，威尔的话没有刺激出莱克特任何的反应。挂着一成不变的微笑，莱克特转身看着眼前的警戒区域，

“如果你想看一眼现场的话，我或许可以带你进去……”

“不用了。”

他连谢谢两个字都没有说。莱克特既然在这里，说明杰克也在附近。他可不想在这里遇到杰克，虽说这起凶案必然导致他和杰克的会面——但不是现在。不是在这里。和莱克特的意外的会面也让他觉得不适，对方的眼睛仿佛能够看透他的一切。或许不是仿佛：作为杰克的新的爱将，莱克特不可能不知道他的底细。威尔看了班森一眼，撇了撇头，示意两人一起离开这里。刚刚跨出第一步，身后的莱克特却突然叫住了他，

“等一下，格雷姆先生——”

他有些不耐烦地回过了头。莱克特走上前，

“我一直很好奇你解读证物的能力，我听过不少传闻。既然你不愿意去现场，可否在这里解读一下这一件？”

“我没有兴趣满足你的——”

话刚刚说到一半，威尔的眼神却被那件证物吸引了过去。他方才只顾着打量莱克特，完全没有去在意莱克特手中的证物袋。那是一只已经磨破了的红色的匡威鞋，脏兮兮地沾满了尘土和泥巴。威尔接过证物袋来，注意力汇聚到了鞋子侧面的五角星上。

那颗五角星的边界处，墨迹越过了斜线，突兀地蹿出了脑袋。他将鞋子翻过来，已经磨得掉了色的鞋子的另一端，五角星的颜色分明是墨蓝。

他再次将鞋子翻回去，凝视着那颗被人用黑色的墨汁重涂过的五角星。

他突然感到一阵窒息。

——他终于知道五角星先生是谁了。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

凌乱的房间。血腥味，尸臭味，单身男子的房间所特有的腥臭味。威尔坐在床边，审视着瘫坐在地板上的杰夫。说是烂在地板上的杰夫或许更合适，毕竟那男人的脑袋已经像是个被炸裂的石榴一般，血液溅得满墙都是。他又一次闭上了眼。

一个男人走了进来，戴着白色的面具，眼睛下方画着一个黑色的五角星。娴熟而迅速的控制。夹住了杰夫的胳膊力道惊人。取出昏迷的杰夫的肾脏，缝合，摆放杰夫的身体。用杰夫的手握住枪。

砰。

上了消音器的枪发出的响声并不惊人，而人的脑袋居然可以炸裂至此依旧让威尔吃惊。他看着受到冲击的杰夫的身体烂在地上；男人从口袋里掏出了一张纸。白纸，对折，扎上一根笔锋磨尖了的钢笔。男人拖着下巴在房间里站了几分钟；接着，脱下杰夫的一只匡威鞋，拿起马克笔来，将五角星精致地涂黑了。握着手里的鞋看了一圈，男人眯起眼睛，思忖了片刻，接着刻意将马克笔涂出了五角星的边缘。

威尔坐在那里，抬着头看着男人完成这一系列的动作。那男人肆意地将鞋丢在一旁，朝着威尔转过身来，

“你好，威尔。”

胸口像是被扎进了凿子，威尔的呼吸停滞了一瞬。

半下午时分打进屋内的光线消失了。男人坐在他对面的椅子上，翘着脚，双手圈住了膝盖。威尔仰起脸看了看头顶昏黄的灯。窗外，警车红蓝双色的车灯依旧在闪烁；警察、探员忙忙碌碌地来来回回，却没有人来到这间屋子里来。威尔收回看向窗外的视线，重新看向了眼前的男人。男人依旧戴着面具，上半身隐藏在阴影之中。威尔捕捉不到他的表情。

“你就是切萨皮克开膛手。”

他对男人说道。男人轻轻点了点头，

“告诉我。是通过弗雷迪，还是通过你自己？”

“这会直接告诉你如何找到我。”

“我只是好奇。”

“你用那双鞋提供给我这个讯息，”

回避掉男人的提问，威尔的喉结动了动，问出了对自己而言最必要的问题：

“——你怎么知道我是谁？”

他的反追踪设置很完美；就算不完美，对方追踪出来的也只可能是亚萨·格林。

“我会在我需要知道你是谁的时候知道你的所在。”

那男人摊了摊手。威尔发出了一声冷笑，

“听起来像一种威胁。”

“不，请不要当成威胁。我们正在进行一次正常的交谈。”

“和你这样交谈本身就不是一件正常的事情。”

“让我猜猜。如果没猜错的话，你现在正用你的共情能力，坐在杰夫的房间里，与我面对面。只可惜你看不到我的脸。”

威尔陷入了沉默。这个男人对他的了解程度永远超出他的预想之外，他在大脑里构造出来的场景的墙壁开始闪烁，如同车窗外的警车车灯。他甩了甩脑袋，艰难而坦诚地吐出一个字：

“对。”

他仿佛透过那男人的面具看到了挂在五角星先生嘴边的微笑。五角星先生收回了圈住膝盖的双手，放松了姿势，将两只手放在了腹部之前。威尔这才开始注意五角星先生穿了什么：属于上流人士的高级定制西装，贴紧了腰部曲线的西装马甲，长度适宜的领带。衬衣袖口微微露出，金色的袖扣反射着屋顶投下的亮光。与他当初做出的侧写完全贴合的穿着。看来五角星先生将他作为客人来接待了。

这种距离感让他觉得警惕而落寞。他和这个男人之间如此生疏，富有讽刺意味地，距离遥远得令他遗憾。他算得上是坦诚地回答引来了男人满意的点头；对方再次开口道：

“现在，告诉我，你将这个现场看作是什么？”

威尔将视线再次转移到了班森身上。他站起身来，环视了整个屋子一周，打量着剥落的天花板、发霉的墙纸、垃圾桶里的泡面盒、电脑旁边的卫生纸。他叹了口气。

“一种讯息。一种威胁，一种警告，和——一份礼物。”

“一份礼物。”

男人重复他的话道。

威尔转过身去，看向了五角星先生。那男人的语气中带着盎然的兴味。威尔走到班森身前，解开了班森的衣服，用手指划过了班森被缝合上的伤口，

“粗糙地包裹过的礼物。这个男人本不在你的狩猎范围之内，你找到了某个和我有关联的人，这是一种威胁。你杀了他，这是一种警告。你将他布置成科本的样子，这是一份礼物。”

“那么，粗糙又是何解？”

威尔扭头看了五角星先生一眼，觉得自己像是个在被课堂提问的学生。他将手指收回，重新回到床边坐下，像对面的男人一样翘起脚来，

“你在这里丧失了你对美学的追求。你需要送出一份与我的身份相关的礼物，而对于这种身份所在的文化你毫无兴趣。你只是肤浅地临摹，找不到框架，找不到其灵魂之处。你可以将其临摹得非常完美，但是除了表面之外什么都没有。我们曾经说过，浮于表面的东西终将化为尘土，难以成为永恒。这是你一次严重的妥协与失败。”

坐在对面的男人不再言语。令人窒息的停顿。威尔甚至难以捕捉到对方的呼吸。说自己不紧张是不可能的。他尝试去揣摩那男人面具之下的表情——恼怒，羞耻，轻蔑，抑或——

“——漂亮。”

他听到那男人说。他有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛；对方笑了起来，身体前倾，缩进了他和威尔之间的距离，面具后的瞳孔依旧沉浸在黑暗之中，呼吸却离威尔更近了。

“威尔·格雷姆。你的出现实在是令人惊喜。”

他听得出男人的语气中带着赞赏和喜悦；这种声音让他觉得荒谬。他摇了摇头，

“一种重新追踪到半死不活的猎物的惊喜么？”

“不，不。不恰当的妄自菲薄。一种被我视之为无关痛痒的猎物，在我面前展现出作为猎人的天赋的惊喜。”

猎人的天赋。令人作呕、却又绝对正确的描述。威尔走上了前。他从口袋中摸出一把折叠刀，轻轻贴在了对方的颈间。

“我想这种天赋你应该在我杀死红龙的时候就知道了。”

他说着，加重了手上的力道。血珠沿着皮肤的切口渗出来；男人仰起了脸。灯光下，威尔终于看清了那双眸子。那男人的眼睛弯了起来，似乎是在笑，仿佛眼前拿着刀的威尔对他而言没有任何威胁感一般，

“我将其理解为快意的复仇，而忽视了这种转瞬即逝的表现。我需要承认，就算是我也会犯错。”

“自傲者的谦虚从来就不值一提。”

他已经划到了男人的喉结处。只需要用上全身的力气，朝着刀刃所在的方位那么一刺，他就可以看到一个惊惶地挣扎的开膛手——或者一个冷静地死去的开膛手。他倾向于后者。

“看来可怜的红龙并没有教会你在开膛手面前老实一点。”

对方的右手攥住了威尔的手腕，如同一种无声的催促，将压力更多地施加在了自己颈间，嘴中吐出了近似于威胁的言辞。从握着威尔手腕的手掌中传来的温度毫无真实感，皮肤的触感近似于金属，只是一味地增加着压在威尔手腕上的力量。

威尔轻轻眯起了眼。男人的眼睛凝视着他，让威尔感到自己凝视着一片无尽的黑暗。

或许这个男人会杀死他，但不是在这里，不是在现在。他抽出手，收起了刀子来，身体向前，手掌撑在了男人所坐的椅子的椅背之上，

“你对猎犬不感兴趣。对你摇尾乞怜并不能改变你所作出的决定。你想要的是一个猎人。一个能够给你带来惊喜的、与你共同狩猎的猎人。你想要和他分享战果，想要他叹服你技艺的精湛。可是抱歉，我不是那个猎人。你的作品在我的眼里，远远没有达到足以令人叹服的程度。”

他看到男人的眼睛眯了起来。他有些瑟缩，但他绷住了脸上的表情。他的话只有一半是真的。从他开始接触开膛手的案子之时，他便为之叹服，然而这种会令对方飘飘然的赞美，并不需要由他来告诉五角星先生。他从来就不是为了对开膛手唱赞歌而存在。

那男人的手指抹去了颈间的伤口处渗出的血液，接着，扳住了威尔的脸，将那暗红色的液体涂抹在了威尔的伤疤上。金属触感的手指划过威尔的脸颊，

“你在舔舐一把刚刚打磨过的尖刀的刀刃。”

“选择切割下去还是将刀刃翻转过来，是握着刀的那只手的自由。”

他听到男人发出了一声轻笑，长久不语。房间里的灯光开始消失；窗外的路灯和警车开始模糊，房间里刺鼻的味道变成了一股浓重的酒气。

“晚安，威尔。”

那男人在黑暗中对他说道。面具僵硬的唇部贴上了他的手背。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

杰克的到来算不得突兀，甚至比威尔预想的还要晚一些。在床上混混沌沌了不知几天，蜷曲着身子，威尔被一阵激烈的敲门声从睡梦中拽了出来。门外传来杰克装模作样的喊声，

“亚萨·格林！开门！FBI！”

威尔在床上咕哝了一声。他抱怨着晃晃悠悠地下床，甚至懒得穿鞋，走上前去打开了家门；该来的还是要来的。

同他预想中的一样，门外的杰克被屋子里扑面而来的臭气刺激得表情一阵扭曲，

“——看在老天的份上，你这是喝了多少？”

威尔懒洋洋地扯了扯嘴角。他酸痛的眼睛对抗着走廊里的光线，大脑的回路暂时还未连接上，只穿着T恤和内裤的身子因为吹进门来的寒风而打着颤。他缩了缩肩膀，走到一旁，抓起一件袍子来裹在身上，身子倚在了门边，无精打采地看着杰克，

“你想要什么？”

他对着杰克问道。他甚至懒得去隐藏嘴角嘲讽的微笑，尽管他一时间难以确定他是在嘲讽谁。

“你知道我想要什么。你不打算让我进去吗？”

威尔撇了撇嘴，侧过了身子。这么久以来，屈尊来访他这间老鼠窝的第二个人——以及第三个。当杰克走过他身边时，他才发现杰克身后还站着一个人：汉尼拔·莱克特。

那男人双手交叉在腹前，朝着威尔礼节性颔首，

“你好，威尔。很高兴同你再次见面。”

从对方的身上传来的与自己云泥之差的古龙水的味道让威尔极不友善地皱起了眉头。或许不只是古龙水。这男人的外表、姿态、气味，都令他感到抗拒，像是一层完美的、精心雕琢过的人皮。过于完美即为缺陷。他想起了他对五角星先生说过的话。

僵硬地对着汉尼拔点了点头，威尔在称呼对方为“莱克特医生”还是“汉尼拔”之间犹豫着。对方已经唤出他的教名了；这种无礼的亲密同样让他觉得不适。

“操！”

从他身后传来一声伴随着杰克的怒吼的巨响打断了他的思路。威尔转过身，看到杰克正趴在地上，右脚不远处，一只酒瓶正在地板上骨碌碌地滚过去。上前将杰克拉了起来，威尔顺手将地板上的酒瓶捡起来扔进了垃圾桶。回过身的时候，汉尼拔已经在他身后带上了门，弯着腰，替威尔捡拾着被杰克撞得七零八落的酒瓶。

扯出电脑桌前的椅子来，威尔将椅子推到两人面前，自己坐回了床上。汉尼拔和杰克对视了一眼，身形更为削瘦一些的那位选择了站立。杰克在坐下之前，大跨步走到窗口，拉开了窗帘，推开了窗户，手掌在眼前呼扇着，企图呼吸几口新鲜空气。汉尼拔依旧面带微笑地站在那里；威尔匆匆地扫了那男人一眼。即便站在污浊的空气之中，那男人的人皮却丝毫没有腐蚀的迹象。

杰克看着汉尼拔的眼神显然是充满了信任；如同那时杰克看着他一样，只不过多出一份尊敬来。如果不进行一番仔细的思考，威尔实在是说不出自己对于汉尼拔的抗拒的根源究竟在哪里，可是就现下而言，他没有什么仔细思考的功夫。杰克已经在他面前坐了下来，双手抱胸，皱紧了眉头看着他。似乎是在斟酌着语言，杰克的嘴唇抽搐了一瞬，

“……我从没想过我们会以这种方式见面。”

“你应该想到。”

威尔抄起一旁的酒瓶说道。杰克的脸色越发不悦了起来。威尔满不在乎地喝了一口酒，

“速战速决。我是不是应该感谢你没有传讯我？”

“你我都不想让你出现在FBI。”

威尔耸着肩膀无谓地笑了一声。FBI的弃子。

杰克似乎看出了他在想些什么，

“把它当成一种保护，威尔。”

没有给威尔做出回复的机会，杰克抿了抿嘴唇，接着说到：

“我想你已经知道了，杰夫·贝尔。”

“我知道。”

“莱克特医生告诉我你去了现场。能不能告诉我你去现场的理由？”

理由？连我自己都不知道理由是什么。威尔摇了摇头。

“没有理由，只是想去看看。”

“你和他起过冲突。”

“但是人不是我杀的。”

“是开膛手。”

“你是根据什么做出的推论？”

威尔眯起眼睛问道。

“布置过的现场、取走的肾脏——还有莱克特医生的判断。”

杰克说着，抬头看了汉尼拔一眼。汉尼拔轻轻点了点头。

“你没发现这和开膛手平常作案的模式有所不同么？”

威尔看向汉尼拔问道。

“的确有不同。现场布置的很粗糙，审美范畴超出了开膛手一直以来涉猎的范围。因为太过于不寻常，因此我们才考虑——这是否是开膛手针对你所犯下的案件。”

汉尼拔不平不淡地说道。这男人说话但着淡淡的欧洲口音，再说到一些复杂的词汇时口音会加重。威尔将眼神从对方脸上收回，再次看向了杰克，

“杰夫死的那天我在家睡觉，没有人可以证明。我不知道杰夫住在哪里。除了采访时产生的冲突我和他没有任何交集。他死亡的消息由班森·沃尔夫通知给我，随后我才赶往的现场。如果你一定需要在报告上注明我赶往现场的原因，你可以说这是我为了目睹讨厌的人的死亡而产生的冲动。我对车库摇滚没有什么特别大的兴趣。——还有，”

威尔的话语顿了顿，

“我不认为这是开膛手针对我做下的案子。”

他看到汉尼拔挑起了一边的眉毛。说实话，捕捉到这男人脸上表情的变化并没有那么容易。

“我可以问问为什么么？”

如果说汉尼拔的语气产生了什么变化，那也只是一种好奇的疑问——毫无被直接反驳后的恼怒。威尔摊了摊手，

“还是一样的答案，没有为什么。随机性太大了。开膛手杀人从来就没有模式，谁知道杰夫什么时候被盯上了？最基础的犯罪学理论都能告诉你连环杀手的作案是会进化的。谁能说这不是一次进化？布置成柯本的自杀现场也可能只是因为杰夫是个摇滚记者。如果说开膛手连FBI的身份伪装都能识破，那只能说明，你们FBI里出了内鬼。”

他特别加重了“你们”这个词。杰克好容易缓和下来的表情再度抽搐了起来；威尔的态度已经很明显，速战速决，问完滚蛋。又吞了一口酒，威尔用手背搓了一把沾在胡子上的酒滴。杰克脸上怀疑的神色依旧没有散去，

“你确定你的生活中没有任何能和切萨皮克开膛手扯得上关系的地方吗？”

“——没有。”

威尔的回答快速而果断。杰克想要再找些什么话说，只是想了一圈，只能苍白地问道：

“你去完现场之后干了什么？”

“在家睡觉。”

“你除了睡觉就没什么可干的了吗？！”

“喝酒？我想。”

喝酒。喝酒，喝着酒，和五角星先生聊天。那次坐在电脑前的共情消耗了他极大的体力，他在关上电脑后抬头看了十分钟的天花板，接着一头栽到了床上，直到杰克把他敲醒。眼前的杰克被噎得不轻，眼神中夹杂着无奈、恼火以及些许的心痛。这一闪而过的心痛让威尔找回了一点过去的温度，奈何时过境迁，一切如同五角星先生金属一般的手指。从床上站了起来，威尔的眼睛扫了一眼墙角的贝斯，

“还有什么要问的么？如果没有，我要练琴了。”

简直胡扯。连他自己都知道。杰克跟着他站了起来，在原地犹豫了一刻，扭过头去无声地征询着汉尼拔的意见。得到汉尼拔的点头示意后，杰克对着威尔开口到：

“我知道我把你放开了三年不管——但是现在，我，包括莱克特医生，希望你能够协助我们对案件进行调查。”

“你们不是正在这么做么？”

“不，我是说，我们仍然没有排除开膛手是针对你的可能性——如果是的话，我们希望你能配合我们做诱饵，毕竟，你是所有人里和他接触最近的一个，我们希望……”

“杰克。”

威尔打断了杰克的话。他放下手中的酒瓶，沉寂了几秒，再度开口时，言辞中不再带有敷衍了事的成分，

“上帝的斧子会砍下不结果的树扔进火里烧掉。你们已经砍下了我，将我扔进了火焰之中，现在又期望我化作羔羊，要送我进狼群，却要求我灵巧如蛇。杰克，我不是你的门徒。”

他说着，指了指脸上的伤疤，

“你看到这个了吗？这是我付出的代价。就算伤口可以愈合，新生的肉也不可能和原生的融合到一起。无论你尝试怎样去弥补，我自己尝试怎样去弥补，开膛手毁掉的我的人生都回不来。恕我拒绝。我希望我余下的生命之中，不要再和开膛手扯上任何关系。”

威尔的余光瞟到了汉尼拔嘴角几近模糊的角度变化。他微微蹙了蹙眉，仔细看去，汉尼拔的表情却又变回了一成不变的假笑。或许是一种位于上位者的嘲讽吧，他想。眼前的杰克表情僵硬得像是被冻住的橘子皮。

“……你在刚刚那个瞬间让我看到了威尔·格雷姆的影子。”

杰克咬紧了牙说道。

“我是亚萨·格林。”

威尔伸手做出了一个送客的手势。胸口闷着一口气，杰克叹息着走出了威尔的家门。跟在杰克的身后，汉尼拔扭头朝威尔做出了告别的致意；完美的礼节。完美的人皮。威尔别过头去，回避掉了汉尼拔的目光，在他身后关上了家门。

他走到窗前，想要通过关闭窗户来隔绝窗外吹进来的冷气；他鼻子皱了皱，汉尼拔身上的香味还没有完全散去。他将放在床边的手收了回来，拉上了窗帘，返身从地板上随手捡起了一件外套，裹在了身上。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

街角站着一个男人：靠在砖墙上，穿着棕色的长风衣，手中拿着报纸，时不时地拿出手机来划动几下，看起来心不在焉，百无聊赖。

威尔放下了手中勾着的窗帘，扭过头看向了正站在自己的房间里、拿着一盒纸巾费力地擦着自己的皮鞋的男人。汉尼拔的脾气之好已经到了让威尔觉得荒诞不经的程度，只是他的歉意让他甚至不愿去思考是否还是要将这种好脾气归结于那张坚韧的人皮。他从柜子里翻出了一条干净裤子来递给对方，头朝着卫生间的方向摆了摆；那男人犹豫了一瞬，接过了裤子，消失在了威尔的卫生间门后。

空气中弥漫着一股呕吐物的味道。威尔蹲下身，克制着自己再吐一滩的冲动，收拾着残留在门口的呕吐物。汉尼拔来访的时候，他正处在宿醉的顶峰，当他匆忙滚下床、拉开门的瞬间，他一个反胃，喉咙像是被撬了栓子的水龙头，哇地吐了汉尼拔一腿。

他抽搐着跪在地上，弯着腰又吐了两次之后，抬起头来，眯着眼看清楚了对方是谁。他的尴尬写了满脸；他等待杰克出来再把他骂一顿，可他眼前除了汉尼拔什么人都没有。汉尼拔独自来访的这一事实让他更加尴尬了。

“抱歉”，

他说，声音小到显得自己底气不足。他压抑了一瞬胃里持续的恶心，咬着牙，

“真的。”

他晃晃悠悠地站起来，猛然的起身带来的目眩让他一把扶住了墙——他在黑暗褪去之后才意识到那是汉尼拔伸向他的胳膊。他慌忙收回手来，两手在空中摊了摊，用肢体语言表达着自己几秒前刚说过的句子；他观察着汉尼拔的表情。他在由衷地表达自己歉意的同时，于心底的某一处，强烈祈求着这一捧呕吐物喷泉可以直接把汉尼拔喷回FBI去。

可眼前沾着呕吐物的男人却只是笑了笑，

“怎么，看到我就让你怀孕了么？”

威尔一阵哑然。如果不是因为对方的身上正沾着自己的呕吐物，他绝对会把门直接甩到汉尼拔脸上。他悲哀地意识到他的呕吐物是一张绝非出于他自己所愿的邀请函：他失去了拒绝让汉尼拔进门的机会，敌意在愧疚面前溃不成军。

换好了裤子的男人走出了洗手间。将清理地板用的纸巾全数扔进垃圾桶，威尔绕过汉尼拔，洗了个手又回到了汉尼拔面前。短了一截的休闲裤与西装马甲的搭配或多或少地破坏掉了汉尼拔衣着上的协调感，令汉尼拔看起来有些滑稽，暴露在空气中的脚踝暗示着威尔汉尼拔与他的身高差。

他没有伸出手请汉尼拔坐下。他们在狭小的屋子里沉默地僵持着；最终，手臂上搭着自己的外套和换下来的裤子的汉尼拔率先开了口。

“我想你已经注意到杰克在派人跟踪你了。”

虽然没有直入主题，对方的发言好歹也算直白。威尔挑了挑眉毛，

“你可以告诉他，多此一举。跟踪我毫无必要。”

“他说过你可以把他的行为当成是一种保护。”

“那么拒绝这种保护的话会显得我相当不知好歹。”

“我想是的。”

没有得到威尔的邀请的汉尼拔擅自拉出威尔的椅子坐了下来。明白这是对方在示意这场交谈无法避免，威尔叹了口气坐在了床沿。汉尼拔从随身的公文包里奇迹一般地拿出了一瓶酒；该死的。威尔咬了咬牙想到。他不愿意去拒绝这种完全投己所好的贿赂，亦不愿去思考这场对话究竟会有多长，长到需要两个人喝着酒来完成。可他需要拒绝这种贿赂，他也需要去思考这场对话的走向。这男人的到来没有任何事先通知，在他的不速之客的列表上，汉尼拔或许可以排得上前三甲。这位不速之客已经自顾自地打开了红酒，举起瓶子朝着威尔微微一笑，

“虽然我仍在怀疑现在就让你喝酒会不会有些过分——但我想你大概不会拒绝的吧？”

——这混蛋像个海绵。吸收了我所有的恶意，却因此而膨胀不已。

威尔强迫自己不要再继续反胃。他意识到一个无助的现实：想要和这个男人对话，他必然需要酒精的助力。

从餐柜中取出两个玻璃杯来，威尔洗净了杯子里的灰尘，将杯子递到了汉尼拔面前。向来都是对着瓶口直接闷的自己用到玻璃杯的机会少之又少，用装果汁的玻璃杯来装红酒也显得异常可笑。可他没什么其他选择了。他将其中一只杯子递给了汉尼拔，自己转身往玻璃杯里倒了满满一杯威士忌；旋即他意识到这个动作完全是多余。接过了杯子的汉尼拔盯着手中还挂着水珠的玻璃杯，

“你似乎很少有客人来访。”

“来我这里的都是酒鬼。”

举起了手中多余的玻璃杯，威尔吞了一口威士忌回答道。这描述算不得完全正确：除了班森之外，来过这里的只有杰克和汉尼拔了。

“你在FBI的时候也喝这么多酒么？”

他听到汉尼拔一边倒着红酒一边说道。那男人只倒了浅浅的一层，习惯性地在饮用之前晃着酒杯，一副悠然自得的姿态。威尔皱了皱眉头，

“你不是来这里和我谈天的。告诉我你想要什么。”

“你以共情能力著称。为何不来猜猜我来这里的目的是什么？”

“至少不是来测试我的共情能力。坦白讲，你没有让我共情的价值。”

“你会发现我有的。”

对面的男人语气波澜不惊。威尔扯了扯嘴角，

“作为一个杀人犯的价值？”

“如果这么直白地告诉你，那就失去了这一过程的趣味，威尔。”

汉尼拔笑着回答道。讽刺变成了无伤大雅的玩笑，这让威尔的敌意再次有去无回。即便是酒精也开始变得无力，他开始失去了和这个男人对话的耐心。汉尼拔似乎是看穿了威尔眼中的焦躁，终于放下了酒杯，

“杰克叫我来和你谈谈。他希望你能够帮助他，毕竟，切萨皮克开膛手也是你在FBI期间工作的重点。”

如果对方正在尝试用回到正题上来驱赶威尔的不耐烦，这注定是一个极大的失误。威尔手中的杯子重重地砸在了床头柜上；他正要开口，汉尼拔却抢先一步说到；

“这是杰克安排我来这里的目的。至于我个人，我只是想来和你聊聊天。”

“你——”

你简直让人匪夷所思。威尔注视着汉尼拔饶有兴味的双眼；如果他猜得没错，这是汉尼拔对他方才做出的结论的反击。他平息了自己刚刚升上胸膛的怒气，带着不可理喻的表情摇了摇头，

“难以置信。什么样的人会想和一个吐了自己一身的酒鬼聊天？”

“什么样的人会在寒冬之中站在街角看报纸？”

“动机不纯之人。”

“这要看你怎样理解了。”

汉尼拔举起杯子来做了一个干杯的动作。威尔的手没有动，无视掉了男人举起来的手，他一脸的可笑，

“不要告诉我你是在保护我。”

“——一半正确。准确来讲，我想要帮助你。”

对话过于突兀的展开令威尔陡然失去了方向感。他眯起眼睛来看着汉尼拔；纵使他受过专业的训练，奈何棋逢对手，他依旧难以通过汉尼拔的肢体动作来揣测汉尼拔的内心。已经收起了脸上的假笑的汉尼拔，带着一种堪称是真挚的表情看着他；这种真挚甚至让威尔产生了或许汉尼拔并没有他自己所想的那么令人反感的错觉。客观来说，真正的错觉正是他对汉尼拔的反感——他对于汉尼拔的反感完全出于他自身的原因，到目前为止，汉尼拔从未冒犯过他丝毫。

“……很遗憾，莱克特医生。像我这样的穷鬼担负不起心理治疗的费用。”

他已然开始怀疑那张总是让他感到不适的人皮是否正是由他自己缝制而成；他用自嘲掩盖了自己轻微的动摇，接着说到：

“更何况，我认为自己并不需要你的帮助——心理方面，我也是受过训练的人，你的治疗对我而言可能没有任何用处。”

“任何人都需要一个心理医生，包括我自己。”

“停止像售货员一样推销你自己吧，莱克特医生。我说过了，我负担不起你的费用。”

“我可以不收取你的费用。”

“我不需要。不需要你的帮助，也不需要你的怜悯。”

“这不是怜悯，威尔。你这样认为就让我太伤心了，”

汉尼拔脸上的表情带上了许些难过；他的眼神越发认真起来，

“这不是怜悯。这是出于我对你的尊敬。”

汉尼拔的回答让威尔再度哑然。尊敬？这男人尊敬他？尊敬他的什么？他作为一个败兵的劣迹，他酗酒的恶习，他一塌糊涂的人生？

“不，你并不是尊敬我——你只是好奇。你好奇——”

他的话头一次被汉尼拔打断了。那男人似乎一心一意地想要将威尔的理解带回自己的方向，

“刨去开膛手的部分，你在BAU做出的贡献依旧达到了常人难易企及的高度。共情对你来说是一件很危险的事，你却依旧在努力拯救生命。如果这不值得尊敬，我已经不知道我需要尊敬什么了。”

“我只是……在完成我的工作。”

汉尼拔毫不掩饰的夸赞让威尔有些心虚。他清晰地意识到自己完全处在了动摇的边缘；他人的认同是一种可怕的能量。他数次张口，数次找不出作答的语言。汉尼拔冲着他柔和地笑了笑，

“这样自荐的确看起来很奇怪。但是，一旦我们的医患关系成立，你可以对我说任何事，而不需要担心别人知道你说了什么。”

威尔的喉结动了动。倾诉欲带来的诱惑力有多可怖，面对面进行倾诉带来的恐惧感就有多可怖。他看向汉尼拔的眼睛：那个安静地等待着他的回答的男人令他感到困惑。是否存在一种可能性，让他撕破他缝制的那张人皮，和汉尼拔建立起一种他已经疏远很久的友谊？

他的脑海中走马灯式地放映起在他的人生中来来去去的身影；他的父母、他在码头时的同事、杰克、阿拉娜、莫莉、沃尔特、班森……画片闪烁，最终停留在了一个黑色的五角星之上。

他闭上了眼。五角星先生的身姿和汉尼拔重叠，分离，变成了一明一暗两个对立面。汉尼拔的色彩开始趋近于黑白，身形逐渐淡漠，最终化为如同死亡现场中画在地上的白线一般粗暴的轮廓。他看到了五角星先生也在等待他的回答；他咬住了嘴唇。

他可以和班森说些无关痛痒的话题，而那些话题并不能构成倾诉的本质。而他因杀戮产生的快感、他对于死亡艺术的认知、他对于过往回忆的审视——他可以把自己心中压抑的想法都说给五角星先生听，而他也只能说给五角星先生听——

那么，如果说除了班森以外，他能够其他人身上看得到真正的友谊的可能性，这个人也只会是五角星先生，而绝不是汉尼拔。不是那个粗暴的轮廓。

他阴暗的念头并不需要与没有实体的轮廓分享。他只要有五角星先生就够了。

认清这一点，他睁开了眼，跨出的步伐从动摇边缘缓缓地收了回去。情绪的冷却让他眼中的汉尼拔的微笑失去了柔和的弧度；他摇了摇头，

“不。我知道你可以找出一百种理由来证明我需要你的帮助，但是我不需要。——我已经有一位足以保守我所有的秘密的朋友了。”

期待许久却被他回绝掉的汉尼拔，脸上的表情不免有些黯然。前倾的身子收了回去，汉尼拔重新靠回椅背上，端起酒抿了一口，沉默了片刻，语气中似乎有些不甘，

“——你确定你的那位朋友不会伤害你，不会背叛你？”

五角星先生么？——不。不是他不会伤害我，是我无法确定。

“我亦无法确定你不会伤害我，不会背叛我。”

他回答道，

“至于我的那位朋友——他曾说过我的出现是一种惊喜，他对于我——或许亦然。这是很复杂的一件事。鉴于我和你的关系，我不认为我需要向你解释的那么清楚。”

他想他已经将自己的态度表达的足够清晰了。那男人脸上，方才因为稍微缩进了和威尔之间的距离感而产生的温和的笑容逐渐淡去，换上了惯常的假笑，却难免带着些许遗憾。可话已至此，久留无宜，知晓了这一点的汉尼拔将杯子里的酒喝尽，站起了身来。

“即然这样，那我似乎就没有什么留下的必要了。很抱歉占用你的时间，威尔。”

说着，汉尼拔从裤子下抽出自己的大衣来穿在了身上，朝威尔轻轻行了一礼，接着便转身朝门口走去。

他的离去倒是异常干脆，威尔想到。片刻之前还在进行的对话如同平缓流淌的河流，在悬崖处陡然跌落而下。

只是汉尼拔刚刚跨出门口，却突然转过了身来，

“对了——我还有件事情忘了说。杰克找到了一个藏在暗网里的开膛手相关的论坛，但是没找到什么有价值的东西。现在FBI已经关闭了论坛，同时再次走入了死胡同——仅仅是替杰克传个话，向你汇报一下进展而已。毕竟他希望我能说得动你。”

——论坛。开膛手。FBI。

努力隐藏着自己因这条消息感到的震惊，威尔的嘴角抽搐了一瞬，勉强地笑了起来，

“……而你从一开始就知道结果了。”

“一半一半。”

汉尼拔耸了耸肩。他再次威尔道别后，阖上了威尔的房门。男人离去之后的房间里重归寂静，威尔重新在床沿坐下，本已准备好的因为精神放松而叹出的那口气，因为汉尼拔临走前的那段话无影无踪。

论坛被端掉了。

他跳起来，将汉尼拔坐过的椅子拖回到电脑前，坐了进去。汉尼拔带来的红酒突兀地立在鼠标旁；异物的存在感让威尔产生了短暂的犹豫，接着，他抓起红酒瓶，拉开门追了出去。

可汉尼拔早已不见了人影。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

上一次看到班森弹琴，对威尔来说像是一个世纪以前的事情。他坐在桌前，小口喝着酒，看着班森在酒吧的小型舞台上弹着烂俗的情歌，哼唱出那些描写痴男怨女的歌词。班森的长发在脑后扎成马尾，脸上的表情如痴如醉，搭在琴上的胳膊上，壁画一般地铺满了纹身。和威尔一同参与“母羊献祭”的时候，班森只担当过合唱的部分，听到班森完整地唱出一首首歌，威尔还是第一次。

终于唱够了时间的班森以一曲降了Key的《Thinking Out Loud》结尾，朝着观众致意后，收起了琴，来到了位于角落中的威尔身边。

“亏你能一眼发现我在这里。”

扔给班森一听啤酒，威尔说道。坐在自己身旁的高个男人笑了笑，

“你可是迟到了一个半小时，亚——操。我还是不习惯叫你威尔。”

“你随便叫什么都行。”

“我得说，威尔这名字比亚萨好听多了。”

扯开拉环，唱了两个小时的班森咕咚咕咚地将啤酒干下去了一大半。他抹了一把嘴，长出了一口气，压低了声音，

“两个小时情歌——我的天。我要死了。不唱歌又没饭吃，饿死事大啊。”

“你唱的相当不错呢。这种反差怎么说——黑嗓和清嗓的对比？我可是看了太多你在台上把自己的头发甩得像拉拉队员的蓬蓬球一样的场景了。”

“那才是我要的，”

班森将手伸到威尔面前，示意威尔跟他碰拳；威尔有气无力地举起右手碰了碰。他避开班森直视着他的目光，

“抱歉，都是因为我……”

“废什么话。少来。”

班森尚未收回去的拳头在威尔肩膀上砸了一下，

“我今天可不是来和你车轱辘这些的。说吧，为什么突然有心情出来喝酒了？”

“因为想要和活人说句话？”

威尔的回答让班森噗嗤笑出了声，

“你有多久没和人说过话了？”

很久。当时光因焦灼而被无限延长，两天的时间足以用“很久”来定义了。威尔用沉默回答了班森的提问；他知道班森不会怪罪他什么。班森从口袋中抽出了一支烟来递给他，他摇了摇头；接着，又在班森无奈地将烟收回去的途中将那支烟抢了过来。他取过班森的打火机将烟点燃，在尼古丁带来的目眩中闭上了眼。

——五角星先生。

他联络不到五角星先生了。

汉尼拔将论坛被端的消息留给他后，他立刻尝试访问了论坛。什么都没有了。空白的页面向他展示着“页面无法访问”的讯息；他在烦躁中检查了一次自己的安全设置，却没有打开属于他和五角星先生的对话框。他的手指停留在鼠标按键上，犹豫着，咀嚼着汉尼拔离去之前站在门口留下的那一番话。

杰克并不知道为什么当年开膛手会找上他。出于不甘的缘故，即便在那时，他也没有将论坛的存在告知杰克，他不止一次地期望过这个论坛能够带给他什么新的线索；当他进了监狱，论坛的存在也变得毫无意义；而他终于获得了新的线索的如今，他因论坛被关闭而产生的焦虑之中，竟毫无世间所谓“正义感”这一因素的存在。直到现在，他从未亲口向杰克提起过这个论坛的存在。这样无关痛痒的进展，按理来说完全没有知会他的必要。如果这是FBI的苦肉计，那也显得太过拙劣；或许——

或许是杰克在暗示他什么。汉尼拔说过FBI什么都没有发现。他回忆着汉尼拔说出这些话时的表情：一个合格的转述者。平淡，毫无情感因素参杂于其中，因此他无法判断汉尼拔转述的这番话的真正意义为何。他不是通灵者，他的共情只能建立在既有事实之上，当事实白净如纸，他的眼前也只能剩下一片空白。

又或许这番话本来就没有什么意义，这只是走投无路的BAU唯一拿得出手的进展。他的大脑倾向于去如此解读汉尼拔的话语，侥幸心理催促着他点开他与开膛手的对话框。即便被发现了又能怎样呢——他与五角星先生的对话本身就建立于虚无的网络数据之上，他大可以用“我完全没有当真”或者“我只是想钓大鱼”来解释这件事——

然而一切翻腾在他脑海中的或可信或不可信的借口，都不过是一场对于“联络开膛手”这一行为的合理性的献祭。去他妈的吧。找一个故人来说话并不是他的错。

他终于还是按下了鼠标。从上次利用共情走入杰夫的房间、和开膛手对话之后，因为杰克和汉尼拔的来访，他一直没有再联络过那颗五角星。五角星身旁的圆灯灰暗，没有令威尔感到熟悉的闪烁；他的手指在键盘上来来回回，修正着自己的语言，最后打出了最为旁敲侧击的选项：

“论坛被关闭了。”

他像是寒暄一般地对着开膛手说道。他跺着脚，盯着屏幕上的时间，期盼着那圆灯能亮起来；他等待着。他的等待毫无价值。

他在十分钟的目不转睛后苦笑了一声，切断了网络，关闭了显示屏。

——他究竟在做什么？

接下来的两天中，他几乎每隔半个小时就要检查一次对话框。毫无五角星先生的回应。在此之前，他不是没有经历过得不到开膛手的回复的日子，只是这一次比此前更为焦灼。他就像一只等待着回馈的狗，基于曾经的经验，无休止地等待着必然到来的奖励的发生。

可他已经失去信心了。他不知道究竟是因为与他过着完全不同的世俗生活的开膛手过于忙碌而无暇理会他，还是因为开膛手先生已经随着论坛的消失而选择了避人耳目。如若是前者，等待或许是唯一的解决途径；如若是后者——天。他难以冷静下来去思考自己的心境。他的变化已经令他自己感到五味杂陈了。

香烟烧到尾部带来的灼痛感让他猛然回到了现实。他的手因疼痛本能地一个抽搐，烟头掉在了地上。身旁的班森默默地将烟头捡起来，熄灭在了烟灰缸里；重新让自己回到酒吧里的威尔叹了口气。

“我和一个朋友失联了。”

他对班森说道。“朋友”这个词突如其来地让他觉得别扭。如果在汉尼拔面前使用这个词只是为了加强拒绝的成分，此时面对班森，在他无法确定开膛手对于自己的定义的前提下，使用“朋友”这个词令他觉得与失联这一现实矛盾异常。

“这就是你神游了五分钟的原因？”

班森瘪了瘪嘴问道。威尔点了点头。他已经能猜到班森接下来要说什么了。

“……看来你能体会到你当初跑路的时候我的心情了。”

果不其然。威尔用一个仓促的微笑承受了班森的抱怨；但是他和五角星先生的关系，和他与班森的关系，无论从哪个角度来讲都截然不同。

“那家伙和你很熟？”

班森喝了一口酒问道。已经熟悉了威尔的性格的班森，从来不会因为威尔间歇性的沉默而对谈话的进展感到不适。

“……很难定义。”

威尔的眉尖蹙了起来，

“他很重要，从各种意义上而言。从坏的定义上来说最为稳妥；而我现在却行驶在好的定义的轨道上。和他失去联络未尝不是一件好事，客观来讲；我却无法避免地将自己置于主观的境地。”

听到他回答的男人哼了一声，显然是有些发懵。威尔知道自己的回答太过模糊，只是他无法同班森来一场故事会。他又一次地意识到了开膛手与班森的区别。

“坏的定义……好的定义……操。威尔，你不会在嗑药吧？你和药贩子失联了？”

突然咋呼起来的班森让威尔咧嘴笑了出来。他忙不迭地摇着头，

“不，不。不是那个意思。只是……”

只是若将班森的话视作一种比喻，这比喻的确恰如其分。他突然理解了开膛手对于他的意义：酒精，可卡因，吗啡，其他一切足以让人产生戒断反应的物品。

“只是当你发现这世界上有另一个人熟知你的底细，能够操控你的命运之时，你会忍不住去反抗，去尝试打败他。当我失败以后，我发现自己在或多或少的变成他。这是一件很可怕却很有诱惑力的事情。”

“……我还真有些羡慕这个人。”

班森的嘴依旧保持着孩子气的形状，

“能够对你知根知底，还让你牵肠挂肚。我可是一直在努力成为你的朋友，可你只顾着跟我打马虎眼。”

成年男子产生的嫉妒在威尔看来有些说不出的可爱；他忍不住伸手摸了摸班森的头，像是安抚一个孩子一般，

“你是我的朋友，为数不多的、占有重要地位的朋友。但是相信我，班森，你不会想要我们之间的关系变成我和他那样的。那太危险。”

“危险？”

“如果是以前的我，我与他相遇之时，必须以二者之一的死亡来给那场相遇划上句号。如果是现在的我……”

他抿了抿嘴，

“我难以确定。一切都开始模糊，人格，观念，界限。像是被打破后黏回去的茶杯，你无法确定它会呈现出怎样的纹路。”

“……你又让我犯迷糊了，威尔。”

班森咕咕哝哝地说道。威尔垂下眼笑了笑；他的确不能要求班森理解他说出来的那些漂浮的文字。他端起啤酒来，

“不说这些了。聊点别的……我本来是要找你冷静冷静，暂时不去思考那个人……结果却说了这么多废话。”

“这说明你实在是很在乎他。我又成了替代品了。”

“打住，打住。说点别的——比如你喜欢的姑娘？”

“哦，操，我喜欢的姑娘！”

班森将啤酒往桌子上重重一砸，

“退出乐队以后我连妞儿都睡不到了！都怪你！都怪你！”

“所以呢？我给你睡？”

威尔的玩笑话让班森的白眼翻到了天上。这样的表情让威尔哈哈大笑了起来；五角星先生压在他心中的分量微妙地减轻了。班森做了个深呼吸，点起烟来，

“……你滚蛋。不过，说真的，我们还有没有继续搞乐队的可能性？”

威尔的笑容被班森的问题按下了暂停键。他怔了怔，

“可能……如果我说的那个人死掉了的话。”

归根结底，他还是绕不开开膛手。开膛手在他的生活在占得比重太多，多到他每走一步都需要四下观望那身影是否潜伏在自己身边。他听到班森的一声叹息，

“老天。那我要等到他老死为止吗？”

“不——有人仍在替我去反抗。”

“所以结果呢？”

“……我不知道。或许是反抗者，或许是被反抗者，漫长的等待，无疾而终，或者某天早上，突然叫被反抗者的死讯砸醒。或许他已经死了。”

“那我只能替反抗者祈祷了。”

班森耸了耸肩，

“我还是希望我们能一同站在舞台上。”

“我也在等待那一天。”

这一次轮到了威尔伸出了拳头。班森借着碰拳的机会给了威尔一个拥抱，宽大的手掌拍了拍威尔的后背。

之后的对话在数种酒精的交替中进行；多数时间是班森在叨叨些自己新做的曲、自己之前看上的姑娘，以及重新组建乐队的梦想。或许是因为老老实实地坐在凳子上弹着木琴唱两个小时的流行歌曲对于班森来说消耗过大的缘故，班森脸上的疲惫一目了然。威尔适时地给对话划上了终止符，拉着班森从沙发上站起来，结了账后离开了酒吧。

“我下次见到你是什么时候？”

他们在街角分别的时候，班森问道。

“任何时候。……我尽量。”

“再没有消失游戏了，对么？”

“对。”

得到了威尔肯定的回复的班森满意地点了点头。目送着班森背着琴的背影消失在远处，威尔转身朝着车站走去。他还是没来得及买大衣，他想。他拉回了口罩，立起了衣领。他坐在地铁里发着呆，回忆着他和班森一起站在舞台上的日子，回忆着班森说到重建乐队时脸上如梦似幻的表情。

反抗者和被反抗者。他想起他对汉尼拔和开膛手的定义，眼前又出现了汉尼拔那张诚挚的脸。如果他是一个姑娘的话，或许会激动地接受汉尼拔提出的请求吧——那样一个与自己对比鲜明的男人啊。甚至连自己都在恍惚之间被汉尼拔脸上的温和所迷惑了。自己选择了阴暗的那一边；可他在汉尼拔身上却捕捉不到光的存在。那男人是个轮廓，是个他无法定义的轮廓。

“外科医生背景；业内评价极高的心理医生；FBI认可的心理分析能力；在美术、音乐及料理方面亦有着诸多造诣”——从头到脚都是精英设定，如同游戏中一开始就设置好的主角难以企及的存在。

外科医生背景。外科医生。美术造诣。

如果汉尼拔不是FBI的合作人员，威尔几乎要怀疑到汉尼拔身上了。这个男人的特征与他对开膛手做出的侧写的重合度极高，反过来想，或许由同在一个水平线上的汉尼拔来抓捕开膛手更为合适。说不定开膛手就潜伏在汉尼拔所处的社交圈子中，同他坐在同一间大厅里看过歌剧，参加过同一场学术研讨会，在同一间餐厅里吃过饭。或许汉尼拔抓到开膛手是指日可待的事情了。

那么当汉尼拔抓住开膛手以后呢？他那消失在屏幕对面的五角星先生会将他与自己的对话全盘托出么？他自己的人生又会怎样——重新和班森站在舞台上，不再畏惧闪光灯那一瞬刺眼的光亮？

他的思绪在他抵达公寓门口的时候被眼前的男人打断了。在大脑中跟随了他一路的男人，正切切实实地站在他的眼前；看到他的出现，汉尼拔从自己靠着的黑色宾利车上直起了身，嘴角挂起一个微笑，

“晚上好，威尔。”


	15. Chapter 15

15.

——好个鬼。

威尔在放弃了抵抗一般坐进汉尼拔的车、系上安全带时再一次想到。身旁的男人调整着后视镜，说着一些威尔根本听不进去的客套话。威尔有些气闷。

“你知道现在是晚上八点半，对吧？”

几分钟前，面对汉尼拔提出的共进晚餐的邀请，威尔掏出手机确认了时间后没好气地说道。拦在对方家门口，在这个时间点邀请对方去吃晚饭——这人是不是有病？

“我本来想直接去酒吧接你的。考虑到你可能不是很愿意让你的朋友看到你和FBI有所接触，我还是选择了在这里等你。”

汉尼拔对他的反应无动于衷；言语中透露出来的好意对于威尔而言像是一颗界外球。他的思维凝回界内，

“……酒吧？你怎么知道我在酒吧？”

汉尼拔向后方侧过头，抬了抬眼睛。街角依旧站着那个穿着棕色风衣的男人；注意到汉尼拔和威尔正看着自己，那男人慌慌张张地再次拿起了报纸。

“操。”

威尔从牙缝里挤出来一声咒骂。他完全忘了这档子事了。看来跟踪他的人不仅仅在自己的家门口，还做了他全程的护法。杰克浪费警力的技能又升高了一个等级。

“抱歉，我拒绝。我要回家休息了。”

他绕过了汉尼拔，瞟了一眼墙角那个在夜里也戴着墨镜的男人，不耐烦地回绝着，朝着公寓大门走去。

“如果我说答应我的邀约的话，可以让你摆脱这些跟踪狂呢？”

站在他身后没动的汉尼拔突然说道。威尔站住了脚步，转过身来，

“什么？”

“我可以帮助你取消跟踪令，威尔。”

那男人温厚地笑着对他说道。

“……怎么帮助？”

“你来了就知道了。”

汉尼拔说着，手伸向自己的车，做出了一个邀约的姿势。

——这便是他从一口回绝到坐进汉尼拔的车里的全过程了。他让自己靠在椅背上，侧过脸看着窗外。宾利车的存在与他所居住的低级地区极度不协调。他所在的街区乌烟瘴气，挤满了毒虫、药贩子、妓女和非法移民；他甚至觉得仅仅让这辆车开进这个街区都会导致车上蒙上一层脏兮兮的灰尘。汉尼拔却对此毫不在意，事实上，威尔甚至觉得汉尼拔对此颇有兴趣。

“你看起来不是很有精神。”

他听到汉尼拔对他说。

“我还没健康到被FBI强行诱骗还要红光满面的程度。”

故意加重了自己嗓音中的疲惫，威尔无精打采地说道。他希望汉尼拔能够良心发现，停车放人，哪怕把自己扔在半路也好；然而毫未减慢的车速告诉他这不可能。他挂念着他那间破旧的小房子，挂念着他那台二手组装电脑。他挂念五角星先生。虽然知道五角星先生上线的可能性十分渺茫，他还是期待着能够获得对方的音讯。可他现在却坐在FBI工作人员的车上，前往一个他所不知道的目的地，去“享受”一顿可能是他这辈子都没有享受过的高级晚餐。

“这可不是FBI的诱骗，威尔。这是我一次私人的邀约。”

开着车的男人听起来心情不错；威尔冷哼了一声，

“我可没觉得我们的关系以及发展到了私人的程度。”

“那么如此大意地坐进我的车可就显得过于鲁莽了。”

“鲁莽？”

“我可能是某个杀人狂，载你上车然后开到荒郊野岭中，把你做成尸体艺术然后展览给FBI看。”

车子行致拐角，汉尼拔转动着手中的方向盘说道。威尔好笑地摇了摇头，

“没可能。你在跟踪我的人的眼皮子底下带走我，这是其一。开膛手会做到受害人无模式可循，这是其二。那家伙不会干这种蠢事，”

他顿了顿，

“我不排除你是开膛手的可能性，但我不认为，假设你是，你会在这种时候杀了我。”

“如果我真的是开膛手，这番话会成为对我的一种刺激。我或许真的会杀了你。”

“开膛手不会。你在他的侧写上还得再下点功夫，先生。”

威尔冷淡地回应着令对方兴致勃勃的话题。他当然知道汉尼拔对于开膛手的侧写不会比他做出的更少，然而想要激怒汉尼拔的欲望依旧在他的心中蓬勃地生长着。他想看看究竟他要做到什么程度，才能让这个男人脸上的假笑像是被摔碎的红酒瓶一般四分五裂。

“这正是我尊敬你的地方，威尔。”

他没想到那男人居然顺着他的挖苦说了下去。威尔有些无言以对；他以沉默作答，歪着头靠在车窗上闭上了眼睛。车已经开上了高速公路，车内陷入了黑暗之中；看来正如他所想，无论汉尼拔会将他带到哪家高级餐厅去，那家餐厅都必然和自己所处的跳蚤窝有着遥远的距离。

他在短暂的浅寐之后被汉尼拔轻缓地摇醒了。两天以来时刻操心着五角星先生的动向而寝食难安，这导致他在汉尼拔舒适的车中难以避免地睡了过去。他瞟了一眼车上的时钟：晚上九点四十分。这顿饭不知道要吃到什么时候了，他想。

出乎他意料地，当他走下车的时候，他意识到自己并没有站在某家高级餐厅之前；门牌上写着汉尼拔的名字，他正站在汉尼拔的家门口。他在这一刻才意识到自己的这样一身穿着被高级餐厅拒之门外的可能性有多大。他望向走在他身前拿出钥匙开门的男人：那家伙身上穿着的衣服威尔一件都负担不起。或许能负担得起一条领带，用他一个月的演出收入的话。

“所以我们跳过了晚餐，直接到你家里来了？”

他在跟着汉尼拔走进门的时候说道。那男人笑了一声，

“那得建立在我们在约会的前提上。不过很遗憾，这只是一场晚餐而已——”

他说着，带领威尔走进了餐厅。正准备反驳些什么，看清了餐厅中的模样的瞬间，威尔的脚步却再次滞在了原地。

“……所以这就是你跟我说的能够帮助我取消跟踪令的理由。”

他看着坐在餐桌前的杰克说道。汉尼拔转过身来笑了笑，拉出了杰克对面的椅子。

“晚上好，威尔。”

黑人探员朝他招了招手。

好个鬼。好个鬼！

威尔在口袋里握紧了拳头。他在汉尼拔为他拉开的椅子上坐下，警惕地看着杰克；他的警惕却在保持了五秒钟之后烟消云散了。杰克看起来很是放松，外套挂在一旁，身上穿着一件深绿色的毛衣，的的确确是一副来朋友家吃晚餐的模样。

“看起来莱克特医生正在努力制造让我变成羔羊的机会。”

威尔说着，脱掉了自己的外套。汉尼拔家中的暖气开得很足，尽管身上只剩下一件格子衫，威尔依旧卷起了袖子。

“我个人的确希望你这么做，”

杰克摊了摊手，

“不过莱克特医生让我不要操之过急。”

“你就算准备放长线钓大鱼，我也是不会继续和你们合作的。”

“那我们可以只保持单纯的友谊。”

“我不知道这有什么意义。”

威尔舔了舔嘴唇。汉尼拔准备好的红酒正放在冰桶之中，他迫不及待地想要用酒精来安慰自己身处于此地所产生的压抑与不适。他确实不知道这有什么意义：杰克可以做个好朋友，他知道。可他如今的生活早已与过去相去甚远了。

“三文鱼鳄梨配奶油芝士，”

汉尼拔的声音打断了威尔与杰克的交谈，散发着清淡香气的餐盘被放在了威尔眼前。身旁刚刚走出厨房的男人，此刻身上正系着一条围裙，多了几分居家大厨的味道。

“我在出发接你之前准备了这道菜。希望时间没有过多地损耗掉它的风味。”

说着，在杰克面前也摆下同样的餐品，解下了围裙，汉尼拔坐在了两人之间的位置上，

“请让我保留后续菜品的悬念。二位享受眼前的餐点即可。”

……他还真是来带我吃晚餐的啊。威尔在拿起刀叉时想到。自己面前的这份摆盘堪称艺术的前菜让他有点发愣。

“这是你做的？”

他看向汉尼拔问道。

“没错。”

对方点了点头。带着怀疑的神情来切下一块三文鱼，威尔将叉子送进了嘴里。

老天。

即便是他这样吃惯了垃圾食品的粗钝的舌头，在尝到汉尼拔的手艺时依旧如同从舌尖融化到了喉咙口。未动刀叉的汉尼拔在观察到威尔的神情后，脸上浮现出喜悦而满足的表情；这表情让威尔刚到嘴边的赞美变得有些支支吾吾，

“……很好吃。”

他说。汉尼拔这才露出一副放下心的样子来，开动了属于自己的那一份。食物的美味暂时蒙蔽了威尔的大脑回路，很长的一段时间里，他似乎完全忘记了自己来这里的主要目的是什么。他的作息向来混乱，混乱的作息带来饥一顿饱一顿的生活，可怜的收入与狭隘的人际圈也让他从未有过机会尝到这样的食物。他昨天吃的是门口泰国餐馆的炒饭；和此刻嘴中弥漫的味道比起来，差距如同汉尼拔的家与他所在的街区。他努力让自己不要看起来太过狼吞虎咽；事实上，如果他狼吞虎咽，不需要几口他的前菜就会只剩下一张空盘，这让他多多少少感到有些遗憾。

他在沉默中解决掉了整盘食物；沉默并非出于他的努力，而是他完全无暇去思考自己要说什么。好吃，非常好吃。除了好吃，他甚至想不出什么词来歌颂汉尼拔的手艺了。美味的食物足以让人大脑当机，他莫名地联想到了家畜的驯养思路。

“我很高兴能看到你享受我的手艺。”

他听到汉尼拔在他身旁说到：

“然而我还是要明确另一个今晚需要讨论的议题：杰克。你需要取消对威尔的跟踪令。”

话题过于直白的展开让威尔放下了停下了咀嚼，放下了叉子。在他为数不多的与汉尼拔的接触之中，这个男人说话多数时候要兜几个圈子；然而此刻，这不是疑问句、不是绕着弯的请求，那近似于命令的口吻让威尔不知为何紧张了起来。他抬起头看向了杰克：面前的男人也同他一样放下了刀叉。

“你告诉威尔我在派人跟踪他了？”

杰克沉默了两秒，脸上的表情明显有些不悦。

“拜托。我没你想象的那么蠢——我早就发现了。”

抢断了汉尼拔的回答权，威尔说道。

“他是个聪明人，杰克。你早就明白的。”

顺应着威尔的话进行了补充，整个餐桌上只有汉尼拔还在继续着刀叉的运作，

“更何况，我仔细思考过之后，也认为这次的案子确实和威尔没什么关系。威尔已经对开膛手没什么价值了，跟踪威尔不可能获取到什么有用的信息。”

这倒是有些意外。他从没听汉尼拔跟自己说过这些；这番话在此刻看来，对于杰克而言的确有着一定的说服力。他点了点头，向汉尼拔投去了感激的一瞥；然而他的胃里却翻腾着“威尔对开膛手已经没什么价值了”那句话，这让他再次惦记起了行踪不明的五角星先生。

他也不是没有思考过自己究竟为何对开膛手如此上心，他本应站在对立面上；可他就是在意。他对开膛手去向的在意已经完全走向了单纯化，他仅仅是在意而已。在开膛手出现之前，他不愿去思考自己对开膛手拥有着怎样的情感，哪怕他意识到这一行为本身就是一种逃避。

解决了前菜的汉尼拔擦了擦嘴，站起身来，收走了威尔和杰克面前空掉的餐盘，走向了厨房。餐桌上只剩下了威尔和杰克；面对着突兀的尴尬气氛，威尔故作轻松地撇了撇嘴，

“理由就是这么简单。不要在我身上浪费警力了，杰克。”

曾经的上司看起来甚是犹豫。片刻之后，那男人绷住的身体松缓了下来，叹出一口气来，杰克说到；

“我们已经找不到什么新的线索了，威尔。跟踪你实在是无可奈何之举。……既然你和莱克特医生都这么说了，那么，我会取消跟踪令。”

杰克的坦诚让威尔松了一口气。然而对方却并没有止住话端，

“但是，你需要向我保证。一旦你遇到任何危险，或者开膛手有同你联络的征兆——任何方式，任何手段，马上向我汇报。我不要求你完全合作，但是至少答应我这一请求。”

“——出于保护。”

威尔续上了杰克未尽的语句。他算是妥协地点了点头。不能否认，对于杰克而言，自己无非是一块鸡肋，然而杰克还是要努力防止这块鸡肋被狗叼走，看在鸡肋已经被扔在冰箱里冷冻了三年的份儿上。

二者之间的气氛多少缓和了下来，威尔抿了口酒，靠向了椅背。他的手指无意识地把玩着餐巾，思考着此刻提出关于暗网的话题是否合适，如何提出才不会显得过于刻意。他换上一副轻松的口吻，

“不过，听说你们端掉了一个关于开膛手的暗网论坛？”

听到他这句话的杰克脸上竟有些惊讶，

“你怎么知道？”

“什么……？”

杰克的惊讶让威尔也愣在了那里。他抬起头来看向了正从厨房中端着盘子走了出来的汉尼拔，

“——莱克特医生告诉我的。他说这是你要传给我的话。”

“可我没有。”

杰克带着一脸的疑惑说道。已经来到了两人身旁的汉尼拔委婉地笑了笑，

“抱歉，杰克。我当时尚未完全放弃说动威尔继续回来合作的念头。当然，尽管借用了你的名义，我还是失败了。”

他说着，将红酒小羊排放在了威尔面前。酒精、羊肉、汤汁和蒜蓉面包的味道让威尔有那么一瞬又有些发晕；在这恍然之间，他看到汉尼拔给了他一个弧度明显的微笑。

威尔怔了怔。接着，他猛然感到自己的胃像颗石头一般砸向了小腹。寒流窜进他的血管，以至于他竟从握紧了的刀叉上感受到了自己的体温。他的视线追随着汉尼拔的脸，可那走向了杰克身边的男人却再也没有正眼看过自己。

这男人知道什么。他是故意的。

这一念头像是加速了的子弹一般刺进了他的脑海，将他的脑浆搅成了一滩滚烫的汁液。对于他而言，汉尼拔的笑容已经明显过头了：那段话的语境完全不需要用一个笑容来强调；他的拒绝不应让汉尼拔产生微笑的冲动。这男人是故意的。他的笑容下面藏着什么。如同五角星先生的面具一样，那下面一定有什么他没有捕捉到的东西——

“我……我确实是拒绝了。”

他轻微地调整着自己脸上的表情，努力让自己看起来自然一些，

“那条信息对我来说确实没什么用。”

“对我们也没什么用，”

杰克似乎被汉尼拔献上的食物吸引了多半的注意力，并未观察到威尔表情的变化，

“我们什么都没找到。只不过是一群疯子在那里唱赞歌而已。”

“……你们没有去分析上面——比方说有些留言——背后的人的真实信息么？”

尽管忐忑不安，威尔还是让自己展现出了一副仅止于好奇的态度。

“你以为我们是什么？蠢猪么？当然不。我们分析了，但是一切徒劳。网站在被发现的时候已经遭到了破坏，所有后台数据都被清空了。哦天哪。这么一说我们确实像个蠢猪。”

威尔忽视了杰克的自嘲。看来在他没有访问网站的日子里，已经有人提前做出了对策。

“……谁发现的这个网站？”

他抿了抿嘴，接着问道。贝弗利？布莱恩？吉米？阿拉娜？

杰克朝着他意想不到的方向撇了撇头，

“莱克特医生。”

威尔感到自己的胃再次沉了下去。他看向了汉尼拔。那个刚刚在自己的位置上就位的男人也看向了他；和煦的、带着一点孩子气的得意的笑容。汉尼拔的笑容。

“所以我才想将这个发现告诉你，虽然我们没查出什么结果来。”

那男人继续解释着自己之前的谎言；纵使眼前的餐点再怎么美好，威尔也开始感到了一阵反胃。他心中五角星先生的面具和汉尼拔的脸重叠了。他错过了什么。汉尼拔在隐藏着什么。

他心口涌动着强烈的扔下这些食物立刻离开的冲动，可他的双腿被理智钉在了地板上。他朝着汉尼拔敷衍地笑了笑，再没有开口说过一句话；他低下了头去，品尝起了那些此刻只能给他带来塑料味道的精美料理。

就餐对他而言不再是一种享受。杰克和汉尼拔还在聊着某些话题，为了不显露出自己的慌乱，他亦会偶尔参与两句，可他的脑子已经乱成了一团；他甚至不知道自己什么时候吃掉了甜点，什么时候结束了晚餐。直到杰克从椅子上站起来，穿上了大衣，戴上了帽子，威尔才恍惚着跟着站了起来。他同杰克一起站在了门口，扭过头来看着身后的汉尼拔；挂钟叫鸣，提示着他他已经错过了末班车的时间。

“我会打个车。那么晚安，莱克特医生。感谢你的招待。”

杰克在威尔身后说道。一时间面对着现实，在心中计算着从这里打车到家里的距离，威尔不禁心疼起了自己的钱包。正准备咬着牙跟着杰克一起出门，汉尼拔却在身后叫住了他：

“威尔，稍等——”

他和杰克一起转过了身。汉尼拔扭头看了一眼表，

“已经太晚了。威尔，不如你在我这里住一晚上？你住的地方太乱，这么晚回去多少有些不安全。”

还未等威尔做出回应，身后的杰克已经点了点头，

“他说得对，威尔。在这里住一晚上，明天搭早班车回去——不过，医生，你可得威尔好好做一顿早餐。”

“当然没问题。”

汉尼拔再次露出了那副人畜无害的表情。杰克点了点头致意，接着便大步走向了院外；威尔有些目瞪口呆地看着杰克的背影，接着转过头来，

“我可没答应——”

“已经太晚了。这么晚邀请你是我的责任，因此我也要负责保证你的人身安全。”

站在门口的男人并未显露出胁迫的倾向；威尔的两腿却难以抑制地发僵。将眼前这个向他提出留宿建议的男人和在餐桌上对着自己意味深长地笑着的男人结合在一起变得如此困难；他闭上眼做了个深呼吸。再度凝视着汉尼拔的脸，他咬了咬牙。

“——好。”


	16. Chapter 16

16.

洗澡，换衣服，吹头发，睡觉。

在汉尼拔家中留宿的过程并没有威尔预想的那么诡异，甚至可以说是平淡无奇，除了从头到尾都让威尔产生了一种自己住在高级酒店里的错觉之外。他泡在汉尼拔家中光洁的浴缸里，思忖着这间浴室是否比自己的整个家都要大；他将毛巾摊在脸上，呼吸短暂地凝结了一瞬。

留宿绝不只是单纯为了留宿而已。他知道。鉴于他一直以来对于汉尼拔的抵触态度，汉尼拔大可以放着他不管，全无“对他的安全负责”的必要。可直到他穿着汉尼拔提供给他的睡衣和崭新的内裤躺倒在客房宽阔的床上时，整个过程依旧波澜不惊。他的卷发蓬松而柔软，散发着清淡的香气，甚至连吹风机，汉尼拔家中的都要比自己那个二手市场买来的高级。他在床上翻了个身，用手掌滑过轻柔的被子，想起了汉尼拔为自己准备客室时的背影。

那时，他倚在门边，观察着汉尼拔为自己铺平被子的动作；他在洗澡之前汉尼拔便已经开始准备客房，直到他洗完澡出来，汉尼拔仍在房内忙碌。

“你似乎很少有客人来访。”

他将汉尼拔前几日前往他家时说出的话原样奉出，却在说完之后恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。他在说什么胡话？

“客人倒是不少，留宿的几乎没有。”

依旧，汉尼拔顺着他的话说道，双手拍了拍枕头，转过头来看着他，

“洗得怎么样？”

“很好。”

威尔双手抱在胸前，点了点头。汉尼拔脸上的表情有些欣慰；威尔微微眯起了眼。惯常的假笑开始退出历史舞台，这男人表情的变化逐渐多样化了。这是否就是汉尼拔所说的“私人关系”有所进展的表现？

眼前的男人站直了身体，似乎是在捕捉着威尔神情的变化；直视自己的目光让威尔别开了头。

“你在观察我？”

他听到那男人对他说。

……没错。

“没什么。只是……没见过你穿居家服的样子而已。”

他选择了一个无关痛痒的理由来回避汉尼拔的提问；他的确在观察汉尼拔，他需要从汉尼拔身上提取出那个笑容的根本原因，以及汉尼拔所隐藏的信息。可他什么都没观察到。即便“私人关系”有所进展，他依旧觉得眼前的男人不真实。不，一切都不真实。他们明明并不亲密，却在分享着亲密之人所做之事。

“西装固然体面，而人总有脱掉外壳的时候。”

重新转过身的汉尼拔收整着床角说道。威尔摇了摇头，

“不。你还没有脱掉外壳。你的外壳嵌在你的皮肤之上，脱下外壳意味着汉尼拔·莱克特的死亡。”

“那或许可谓之人类的外皮。我们谁都有外皮，包括此刻的你，威尔。”

完成了铺床工作的汉尼拔，在床头的花瓶中插上了一束鲜花。他叉着腰环视了一圈客房，似乎是感到十分满意；抬手看了眼腕表，

“不早了。抱歉收拾了这么久，赶紧休息吧，威尔。”

他说着，朝威尔微微致意，接着走出了客房。

对方踩在地毯上的脚步声本就细微，片刻之后已趋于无声。威尔回望了一眼亮着昏暗的夜灯的走廊，空寂无人。他走进房间，转身关上了门，掀开被子钻了进去；汉尼拔总是那样体面。明知道铺好的被子马上就要被蹂躏至不成形，却依旧要将其平整到毫无褶皱的程度。

伸手关上了灯，威尔才意识到自己没有拉上窗帘。窗户的尺寸堪比自己家中的一堵墙。他看着月光透过玻璃，照射着整个房间；他瞪大了眼，看着窗外稀稀落落的星星，

——不知道于此相隔甚远的他那老鼠窝里、那台破旧的电脑屏幕之上，可有显示着五角星先生发来的问候？

如果那男人再度出现，会对他说什么？

“有人正在看着我们”？

或是一句简单的抱歉：

“很惭愧消失了这么久”？

或是从此之后杳无音讯？

或许杳无音讯是在论坛被端掉一后、对于开膛手而言最为稳妥的做法。冷静下来想想，他出现在论坛上没多久，论坛就被FBI击破了。或许在开膛手眼里他已然是个叛徒，或许开膛手早已对他咬牙切齿。他要如何向五角星先生解释？不，他是否还需要解释？

如果他需要解释，他是否会告诉开膛手是汉尼拔·莱克特发现了这个论坛？

——是否是汉尼拔·莱克特在监视着我？

主动提及的论坛消息，时机不当的微笑。对于杰克来说无关痛痒。——或许对于汉尼拔来说亦无关痛痒。或许这真的只是汉尼拔的无心之举，或许那笑容只是一种“私人关系”的组成部分。不。汉尼拔对于任何表情都控制得极为精确，如同程序精密的机器人。如同五角星先生那般金属质的外壳。一明一暗，一个是阴影，一个是轮廓——

他感到大脑缺氧，难以呼吸。他睡在汉尼拔家中的床上，他却无法给汉尼拔做出一个清晰的定义。他已经知晓了那男人的轮廓，可他伸出手去却只摸到一把浮尘。

——这男人究竟是谁？他究竟想干什么？如果他在监视我，他为何没有告诉杰克我做了什么？仅仅因为我拒绝配合，他就要保守住我肮脏的小秘密？因为出于对我的“尊重”？因为那根本没有成立的“医患关系”？

他翻身下床，坐在床边，用双手捂住了脸。他的手上泛着一股浴液的香味，这香味令他感到陌生。他需要酒精。他需要自己的指尖沾上烈酒的气味，他才能够让自己脱离这间浩大的监狱。他从床边站起来，祈祷着不要为时已晚；他在这房子里摸索着寻找着汉尼拔。就算找不到汉尼拔也无所谓，他只是需要酒。对于酒精的欲望如同一种强烈而难以满足的性欲，让他像头发了情的野兽，不安地逡巡于一个陌生的世界之中；他沿着走廊，寻找着光亮的方向；他的脚步在汉尼拔的书房门口停了下来。

“……嗨。”

他站在门边，低声打了个招呼。没有注意到他的到来的汉尼拔从手中的文件上抬起了头，

“嗨，威尔。”

那男人合上手中的纸页。威尔认出来那是FBI的卷宗。对方从椅子上站起来，

“有什么需要我帮忙的么？”

“我……”

威尔摊了摊手。他的需求到了嘴边，却有些羞于说出口。一个酒鬼的该死的自尊。

“一些酒精？”

“……对。”

面对着猜出了自己在想什么的男人，威尔只能老老实实地点了点头。他头一次憎恨起了自己作为酒鬼的身份。

“稍等。”

汉尼拔放下了文件，绕过桌子走向了餐厅的方向，将威尔独自留在了书房里。在原地站了片刻，威尔上前看向了那份卷宗。牛皮纸质的封面上写着案件编号，以及一个他熟悉的名字：

杰夫·贝尔。

他克制着自己翻开卷宗的冲动，他知道他没有权力去浏览这些文件。汉尼拔的脚步声在他身后响起，转过身，那男人手中拿了两个玻璃杯和一瓶上好的威士忌。威尔的鼻尖耸了耸。酒精的香气。

“考虑到你的饮酒习惯，没有兑水，没有加冰。放了一片柠檬。如何？”

汉尼拔一边倒着酒一边问道。

“无所谓。”

威尔仓促地回答道。只要给他酒就够了。柠檬放多少都无所谓。他接过了汉尼拔递来的玻璃杯，甚至顾不上去品味嘴中的液体与自己平时在便利店买来的廉价威士忌的差异，像是解渴一般地灌了下去。他将半杯威士忌喝空，接着将玻璃杯放回了汉尼拔面前，

“再来。用你对我的尊敬付钱。”

负责倒酒的男人笑了起来。威尔也跟着笑了起来；短暂的、转瞬即逝的、由酒精带来的平和。他接过第二杯酒，这才细细抿了一口。甘醇而凌厉。滑下喉咙时并不会让他感到刺痛。不愧是汉尼拔家中的酒。

“你睡得很晚。”

他听到那男人对他说。对方已经准备好了属于自己的那一杯，在威尔对面的椅子上坐了下来。

“你也一样。”

他说着，随着汉尼拔一并坐下了身。

“我需要分析杰夫案的卷宗。明天一早有BAU的内部会议。”

“而我需要酒精。”

他垂下眼去又喝了一口酒。对面的男人沉默了几秒，

“不，你在担心什么事。”

“……何以见得？睡前喝酒是我的一种习惯。”

“你身上有烟味。我在接你的时候闻到了。你不是个吸烟者，然而你却在去酒吧的时候抽了烟。你因为某些事情而惴惴不安。”

汉尼拔的话语招致了威尔的无言。无言成为一种承认，而若开口反驳亦显得自己心虚。被人看透了的感觉如此糟糕。

“告诉我。你在担心什么？”

心理医生低沉的嗓音带着酒精的味道向他传来。他轻笑了一声，

“我们现在这是在干什么？某种心理咨询？”

“不，只是聊天而已。如同我今天对你的晚餐邀请。”

“既然是这样，那么你便不会遵守医患保密协议。我拒绝回答。”

“友情之中亦存在保密的可能性。”

“你我尚未发展出友情，莱克特医生。”

他放下了手中的酒杯。目光转移到汉尼拔的办公桌之上，威尔的喉结动了动。

“我能看看杰夫案子的卷宗么？”

他盯着那牛皮纸说道。那纸页下面是一张张他所渴求的现场照片。更多的细节。他在弗雷迪的小报上看不到的细节。更多的、可以让他接近五角星先生的细节。

“这正是你所烦忧之事？”

听到了他的请求的汉尼拔一边从椅子上站起来一边问道。

“……可以这么说。我关心这件案子。”

“但你并不关心杰夫·贝尔。”

将文件递到了威尔眼前，汉尼拔却没有松手。他的眼睛直视着威尔；这注视让威尔有些心慌。

“我……我向来关注开膛手。”

“只是现在的方向不同。”

留下这样一句话，汉尼拔将文件交到了威尔手中，返身回到了椅子前，

“你只是关注开膛手，而不再关注怎样抓住他。你仅仅是在关注开膛手个人而已。”

“……我已经没有抓住他的资格了。”

威尔低下头去，翻开了卷宗。他感到自己在这番对话中节节败退。

“这与资格无关。我们向你发出了邀请，而你拒绝了。”

“拒绝是明智之举。上帝给了牛尾巴用来赶苍蝇，而牛宁可没有尾巴也没有苍蝇。”

“而你明知共情的危险之处，却依旧选择救人，直到共情将你吞噬。你明明是这样的人。”

“我不再是了。”

他的手指划过了杰夫的尸体照片。与他所想无异的尸体。一塌糊涂的头部。粗制劣造的廉价衣服。一只脚光着，一只脚穿着鞋。孤零零的沾满了泥土的红色匡威鞋歪倒在一旁，脏兮兮的鞋带无力地散开在地板上。他回忆起了隔着证物袋握着那只鞋子的触感；那仿佛是他里五角星先生最近的一次。那只鞋……

他突然抬起了头，看向了眼前静默的男人，

“为什么你当时要拿他的鞋给我看？”

“什么？”

“那只鞋。杰夫·贝尔的那只鞋。你为什么要拿给我看？”

被他诘问的汉尼拔有些莫名其妙，

“为什么——我正好拿着那个证物袋，而你又正好站在那里。仅此而已。”

“仅此而已？”

“——好吧。那是我们找到的开膛手做出的对于现场物体的改动之一。我只是想让你看看能不能看出来什么。”

“仅仅凭着一只鞋？不是那封遗书、不是手枪、不是摆在杰夫面前的相机，但是是那只鞋？”

“威尔……”

汉尼拔似乎被他突如其来的焦躁吓到了。意识到自己的失态，威尔闭上眼，强迫自己深吸了一口气。

“……很抱歉。”

他说道。他已经完全将汉尼拔在监视他这样的概念深埋于脑中了。那只鞋是让他直接将五角星先生和开膛手联系在一起的证据，而这证据却是由汉尼拔提供。他知道巧合的可能性有多高，可他依旧没办法说服自己。

“这只鞋……对你有什么重要意义么？”

他听到汉尼拔小心翼翼地问道。该死。他对情绪的控制的失败使他自掘坟墓。

“没有。只是觉得一只鞋根本没什么意义。”

他胡乱找了个借口应付道。然而比起现场所有的证物，这只鞋才是寓意最深的那个。他将对话的重心转移到了汉尼拔身上，

“倒是你们。你们在这只鞋上读出了什么？”

“什么都没有，”

汉尼拔耸了耸肩，

“如果连你都读不出什么，就更不要高估我们了。开膛手涂改了那只鞋上的五角星，我们知道这可能是某一种讯号，但是我们不知道这讯号的接受者是谁。”

“所以你们……”

“对，所以杰克和我一致认为，既然制造了与摇滚乐史有关的现场，而你又是乐手，或许这是传达给你的信息。因此我们才会认为开膛手是针对你犯下的这起案子。”

“……听起来很合理。”

“任何自然发生的事情都有其一定的合理性。”

看到威尔不再焦躁，汉尼拔似乎放下了心来，喝了口酒。威尔向后翻动着纸页，他无法做到在交谈的同时走进现场，因此他有些心不在焉。汉尼拔说的话确实很合理，那可以说是最直白的一种联想方式了。但是——

“但是你又做出了我对于开膛手已经没有任何价值的判断。为什么？”

他合上卷宗问道。汉尼拔沉了口气，

“那是谎言。”

“谎言？”

“为了取消你的跟踪令而做出的谎言。从大体来看或许如此，而我个人并不这么认为。旧的威尔、为了抽象的正义而选择牺牲自己的威尔毫无价值，如同千万警察中的尘埃。虐杀红龙的威尔才有价值。共情之所以可怕，在于你的价值观与责任心会逐渐被黑暗所吞噬。我不能说你是一个英雄式的主角，因为你无法做到这一点。你确实被吞噬了。你被开膛手及其他千千万万的杀手所吞噬，而你从红龙体内破壳而出。这是新的、对于开膛手而言价值非凡的威尔。”

“……因为我体会到了杀人的快感？”

汉尼拔笑着摇了摇头，

“那样的话，开膛手眼中的价值也太廉价了。你的共情对于开膛手而言很宝贵。他自赏，孤傲，而再怎么自赏的人也需要获得别人的理解。这是所有人类的弱点。”

“……但是能够共情并不代表足以认同。”

“所以我会说那样的威尔毫无价值。而你现在依旧关注着开膛手，却放弃了对案件的调查。你不希望他被抓到。你已经开始认同他了。这才是我说的价值。然而客观来讲，除非你将其展现给开膛手，你对于开膛手而言，依旧如同尘埃。”

如同尘埃。不，他已经将自己的那一面展现给五角星先生了，他在这一点上感受到了轻微的宽慰。汉尼拔说得很对，他不希望开膛手被抓到。他亦不希望自己对于开膛手而言毫无价值；对于一个毁掉了自己人生的人产生这样的念想，这或许正是他从红龙中破壳而出的证明。

“而我要如何将这一面展现在开膛手面前？”

他放下酒杯，身子靠向了座椅靠背。流淌在血管中的酒精令他感到舒适。他开始捕捉不到汉尼拔身上的那层坚壳；他甚至需要开始提醒自己不要让这一场对话演变成心理咨询了。

“这取决于他和你。我，汉尼拔·莱克特，无法对此作出评价，亦无能为力。”

方才还在剖析他的男人选择了结束漫长的语句。威尔的杯中的酒已经见了底。他抿了抿嘴唇，舔舐着唇上最后一丝酒精的味道，

“你是否认为我会转变成开膛手那样的角色？”

“你无法转变成他。红龙曾经尝试过，他失败了。因此他才会被开膛手当成猎犬一样派出去。如果你对开膛手有价值，那是作为猎人的价值。你会转变，而你绝不会变成和他一样的个体。”

猎人与猎犬。这正是他那时对开膛手说出的话。他以拒绝成为开膛手的跟班的方式，将刀子贴在了开膛手的颈间。他却从未否认过与开膛手成为两个独立个体的可能性。

“你没有向杰克说过这些么？”

这些关于我的变化，关于我内心深处的东西。

“没有。这是很私人的事情。如果我说了这些，跟踪令也不可能被取消了。杰克是不会放弃一切抓捕到开膛手的机会的，就算那些机会很虚幻。”

“——看重生命而失去生命，舍弃生命而得到生命。你们对于门徒的执著真是匪夷所思。”

“不是‘我们’，威尔。从头到尾我都只是在传话而已。”

“——没错。你选择了放任不管，将我视为观察对象。你还是没有让我走出你的病人的范畴。”

“我对你的感觉是尊敬，威尔。神救人，亦降下天谴。二者并不矛盾。”

杯中的液体随着汉尼拔语句的结束见了底。对面的男人站起了身来，

“我想，睡前的酒精已经足够了。我说过了要对你的安全负责，不能纵容你酗酒应该也包含在内。是时候上床睡觉了，威尔。”

“你把我当成一个孩子来对待。”

虽然嘴上这么说着，威尔还是跟着汉尼拔站了起来。确实已经太晚了。对于明天早上还要参加内部会议的汉尼拔来说，这时间已然有些过分。他跟在汉尼拔的身后回到了客房；那男人将他送到客房门口，

“你大可以放心。杰克的跟踪令我会在取消之后知会你。不会有人再跟踪你的行程。”

“包括监控我的手机和电脑。”

“——这我们还真没想过。以前没有，以后也不会有。你只需要安心地睡觉就好了。明天早上我会准备早餐。”

汉尼拔再次露出了他那标志性的温和的笑容；不再有令人毛骨悚然的感觉，不再令威尔感到诡异非常。汉尼拔的轮廓甚至模糊了起来，线条在空中漂浮，重新构建起新的形状。威尔点了点头。

“晚安，莱克特医生。”

“晚安，威尔。”


	17. Chapter 17

17.

脚步带动地板咯吱作响，空气中漂浮着垃圾的酸臭味。仅仅在外过了一次夜，再回到这栋公寓来的感觉竟恍若隔世。若是汉尼拔将自己送回了家门口，可能这样的感觉还要更强烈一些；但是他拒绝了。他知道BAU的内部会议的时间，他明白汉尼拔如果要送他肯定来不及，即便如此，汉尼拔还是坚持将他送到了车站。他在早晨被汉尼拔唤醒、享用完汉尼拔准备的热气腾腾的早餐后，难得地迎着朝阳走上了街道；他已经很久不知道早起是什么滋味了。

汉尼拔的早餐的滋味，他想。他一边想象着汉尼拔对某个不知名的女性献殷勤的场面一边踏上了台阶，钥匙插进了自宅的锁孔。住在这个街区带来的不安全感让他每次在开门之前总会猜测屋里发生了什么；而一如既往，什么都没发生。他的衣服依旧如同昨天他前往酒吧之前一样凌乱地扔在地板上，台面上摆着各式各样空荡荡的酒瓶，屋子里一股几天没有开窗而产生的腐浊的味道。他打开窗户透气，为此决定继续穿着外套；他如同自己计划中的一样坐回了电脑前，启动了机器；他打开了对话框。

没有任何改变。

整间屋子里，除了生长在垃圾之上的霉菌更为蓬勃之外，没有任何改变，仿佛缺失了一段时光，仿佛陷入了静止。他盯着显示器，枯坐着，发着愣，喝着酒，叹着气。他用手搓了一把自己胡茬难得地刮了干净的脸，将手肘支在电脑桌上，脑袋埋进了手臂之中。廉价的酒精似乎失去了诱惑力，尝起来像狗尿。汉尼拔前夜对于酒精的管控、汉尼拔家中舒适的客床、汉尼拔制作的美味早餐让他此刻久违地清醒，这种清醒对他而言堪称异常，足以让他感到惶然。清醒带来对于时间的清晰认知，却依旧无法阻止漫无目的的等待将时间无限延长。清醒是一件好事，只是对他而言毫无意义。

如同正义感一般。

他埋在手臂之间的脸变换着方向，试图给自己找一个更加舒适的角度。酒精烧灼着他的喉咙，他不禁怀念起汉尼拔家中的那瓶酒来；他突然坐起了身，望向了自己的冰箱。那里面放着当时汉尼拔留下的红酒。即便是红酒也无所谓了。他几步走到冰箱前，拿出了那瓶红酒，满家找着开瓶器，最后终于在角落里摸出了一把瑞士军刀。

干。汉尼拔的品味实在是好得可怕。

他在对着红酒瓶口猛灌了一口后让身子摊在了椅子上。他发现自己对于汉尼拔的评价开始转变了方向；那构成汉尼拔轮廓的线条不再明晰，而是用一片灰色抹出了汉尼拔的人形。汉尼拔不能将他评价成传统意义上的英雄式人物，他亦不能将汉尼拔定义为一个为正义而奋斗的特别探员。汉尼拔的侧写很准，准到令威尔佩服的程度；如若心理史学能够精确到个体，他甚至可以确信汉尼拔足以推测出他每一个动作。对于自己的侧写技能，他或许带着一种开膛手式的自赏，而汉尼拔并未站在道德角度上的、直观的描述，给他带来了一种难以言喻的解脱感。

或许自己带给开膛手的感觉也是这样：危险的解脱感。一个脱离了道德层面的共情者的存在，足以让人放松警惕；友谊的可能性。他开始明白了为什么会有那么多的病人怀有强烈的和自己的心理医生做朋友的冲动，被人理解这种需求实在是过于难以被满足。一个孤寂的漂流者，在波涛汹涌的海面上看到另一个漂流者时的欣喜。世间万物都不过是白纸一张的时候，在街角看到一副色彩明艳的画作时的欣喜。

流淌进口中的酒精温暖了他的双手，他的脚尖。他在手中转动着红酒的瓶子，惋惜于自己对于高雅的一无所知，惋惜于汉尼拔对自己而言终究是另一个世界的人。将自己交出去是一件需要谨慎斟酌的事情，更何况将自己交给毕竟还是站在正义一方的人。

……他依旧没有和汉尼拔做朋友的可能性。

电脑音箱突然传来一声刺耳的提示音，威尔从椅子上弹了起来，差点将红酒扔在了地上。他手忙脚乱地将酒瓶放在一旁，拖着椅子来到了电脑前，晃动着鼠标唤醒已经自动休眠的屏幕。显示器中的对话框里出现了新的消息；五角星先生名字旁边的圆灯亮了起来。

操。他终于出现了，操！

他狠狠地踹了一脚电脑桌，像是个在观看了一场紧张的比赛后终于等到了结局的球迷。他长长地放出了一口气，数次眨眼，接着又做了个深呼吸。他的眼睛扫了十几次开膛手那照例的寒暄：

“日安，威尔。”

他憎恨对方的冷静。他知道自己也应该回给对方一句寒暄来完成这社交礼节，可他没有这个余裕。他心情激动，他无法否认，他不知道自己应该说些什么，话语像毛线团一般堵塞了脑子的排水管。

还未来得及打出自己的那句话，对方的绿灯闪了闪，又追加了一条：

“在白天和你聊天实在是件罕见的事。”

“——我以为能够和你再次聊天就已经是件罕见的事了。”

他回敬道。他仿佛看到了开膛手嘴角轻松的微笑。他逼迫自己冷静了下来；他闭上了眼。他的体力充沛。他的思维清晰。

他在乡间的小屋外睁开眼来。他穿着自己在飞钓时会穿的衣服，与开膛手并肩站在溪流之中。他已经很久没有飞钓过了。这次共情竟然会带着他来到这里，这让他颇为意外。阳光、溪流、和风吹动树叶的响声、立在岸边的小木屋。他是第一次在开膛手身上看到这样的东西。

“你觉得我会因为论坛被封而选择沉寂不见？”

他听到开膛手问道。他看向身边站在阳光下的男人；依旧带着面具，依旧画着那颗五角星，只是身上换成了和他一样的防水材质的衣服。只有他自己拿着钓竿；五角星先生双手插在口袋里，望着威尔的鱼竿伸出的方向。

“我想你可能会因为担心有人在监视我们而选择沉寂。”

他坦诚地回答道。开膛手摇了摇头，

“不，我并不担心。”

对方的语气出奇的平静。威尔蹙了蹙眉，

“为什么？”

“你呢？你为什么不担心？论坛不会无缘无故关闭。你知道那是出于FBI的所为。”

“既然我知道，说明我还在和FBI有所接触。而你却选择继续和我交谈。”

“我并不认为你会选择出卖我。”

“你的自信还是一如既往。”

他说着，握着钓竿的那只手按照节拍控制着飞线。开膛手抖动着肩膀笑了两声，

“你选择继续和我联络依旧让我欣慰。因此我也决定继续保持和你的交流。”

话是这么说，可你不知道我在等待中如何焦灼。“可你很久没有回复我”——他本想这么说。他收回了要出口的话，改口道：

“但你消失了很多天。”

“我需要去维护我的人皮。”

指了指脸上的面具，开膛手说道。他的手指粗壮，看起来充满力量，威尔难以想象那样的手指如何去完成一场场精密的外科手术。

“……你的确需要很大的精力去维护你的人皮。没有人会想到在那样一张人皮下藏着怎样的野兽。”

“告诉我，你想象中的那张人皮是什么样子？”

开膛手转过脸来看着他。威尔这才注意到那男人的面具有了变化：那张嘴开始带上了弧度。他将视线收回到钓竿顶端，重新调整着因对话而有些跑偏的节奏，

“你很帅气。至少，你将自己包装得非常精致。你立于社会顶层，收获他人的赞美。外在和内在的落差对你而言是一种刺激，亦是一种享受。你不为自己所作出的事情而感到愧疚，也不像个新手一般感到浴血重生、兴奋而难以自持。你经验丰富，手段熟练，即便只是去屠杀一头猪，你依旧会算清楚屠杀带来的风险，不让腥臭的血液沾上自己分毫，”

钓竿前段迷惑性的抖动让他分了神。意识到那只不过是一次假象之后，他接着说道：

“你的智商很高，才能出众，你对人性的操控之精妙让你不会露出一丝破绽。你孤高，自赏，但你有所权衡，你所经历的理性的教育只不过用来维护你那张精妙的人皮。如果你不想被发现，你就不会被发现。你对自我的控制能力非常强，因此所有警察的激将法对你来说都没有任何作用，能够激起你的自我暴露的东西绝不是那些低劣的小儿科的手段。你像看着猴子一样看着他们。世界在你眼里不过是一家没什么新意的动物园。但是，”

他话锋一转，

“你依旧孤独。这就是为何你曾将我视为草芥与玩物，现在却希望跟我保持联络的理由。你说过我的出现对你而言是一种惊喜。”

“那么我的出现呢？”

“……一种归宿。”

威尔的声音变得很低。开膛手没有做出回答。沉默让威尔心慌。调整着钓竿，他将声音重新转回正常的语气，

“该给答案做出正确与否的判断了，开膛手先生。”

身旁男人的沉默又延续了几秒；接着，对方换上了和威尔一样的带着些刻意的轻松语气，

“我担心我回答了‘是’，你会立刻关闭电脑去给FBI打电话了，威尔。”

“没可能。”

威尔笑了笑，

“你刚才还说过我不可能出卖你。”

“你不可能出卖你的归宿。”

男人对于那个词的强调让威尔有些瑟缩。他开始思考这个词是否过于亲密；飞线的循环又一次失败，

“我或许没有选择正确的词汇来描述这种感觉……这听起来太肉麻了。无论如何，我的转变亦等同于你我关系的转变。”

对于钓竿的操控无法得心应手，威尔忍不住咬住了嘴唇。他调整着自己的呼吸，接着说到：

“……现在，我不再逃避。”

说出口的最后一句话让他松了口气。掐断了自己的后路的感觉并没有自己想象的那么令人绝望。不，他根本就没有感受到绝望。他感到解脱和满足。

身旁的五角星先生的手从口袋中抽了出来，走上前贴近他，握住了他的钓竿。他的手心叠在威尔的手背之上；他轻微地调整了威尔钓竿的方向，带动着威尔的手臂划出完美的弧线，声音响起在威尔的耳旁，

“这是你自发的想法？”

万万没料到开膛手竟然会问出这样的问题，威尔犹豫了一瞬。

“……是的。”

他说道。

“你在撒谎。”

开膛手握着他的手的力道加重了。

“我不在的这段时间里，有人引导了你。你急于向我证明你自己，这和以前的你不一样。”

他侧过脸，凑向威尔的耳朵；他低声问到：

“告诉我，究竟是谁在引导你？”

尽管并没有感受到五角星先生呼出的气息，威尔还是打了个冷颤。他的手心开始出汗；不知道是否是他的错觉，握着他的那只金属质感的手竟不再是冷峻的温度。

——引导？

不愿被自己承认的词汇由开膛手亲口说出，威尔一时间不知该如何作答。他停下了手中的动作。这么多天以来，与他长谈过的只有班森与汉尼拔；班森绝无可能在引导他，班森甚至都不知道他在说些什么。——是汉尼拔？那些看起来无目的的夜谈——或许不仅仅是一种观察，而是推动？

他的沉默并没有换来开膛手的等待。五角星先生松开了他的手，重新站回原来的位置，

“被引导也未尝不是一件好事。你会因为自己的变化感到恐慌么？”

掐断了自己的思路，威尔将注意力放回了开膛手提出的新的问题之上，

“……不会。”

他回答道。开膛手看向他，

“即使你认识到你被引导了？”

“心之所向而已。”

他别过头，重新看向了钓竿。五角星先生并没有在意他对于视线的回避，双手插回口袋中，那男人接着说到：

“手段高超的引导者必然会使被引导者觉得那就是他心之所向。你的价值观与责任感不再与你的所为产生矛盾，这是引导的最终目的。”

“而你呢？”

手指滚动着滑轮，威尔接着问到，

“你是否有过矛盾的时候？”

“多数情况下是我们附加在无意义的物体上的价值产生的矛盾。老实讲，这世界上真正矛盾的东西比我们看起来的要少得多。”

“——就如同杀人和救人并不矛盾一样。”

“没错。”

这正是他与汉尼拔在昨夜探讨过的议题。或许汉尼拔真的在推动他；观察动物行为，亦观察动物对于刺激的反应。

“你让我想起了一个人。”

他对开膛手说道。汉尼拔在他脑子所呈现的灰色形状与五角星先生重叠；然而此刻，开膛手才是他眼前最为真实的存在。他需要回到他假象中的现实。

“描述正确。”

令他意外地，开膛手点了点头，

“如果你想起了某个人，那也确实是我让你想起的。”

……什么？

“你知道他？”

出于惊讶，威尔的语气有些失控。他旋即又庆幸这个问题看起来模棱两可；他无法确定开膛手的说法是否只是一个圈套。

“我知道每一任我的侧写师。”

那男人耸了耸肩膀说道。侧写师——不是圈套。开膛手确实知道他在想什么。

“不，我是说——你怎么确定就是他？”

“我知道。我只是知道。”

黑色的五角星重新朝向了他的眼睛。隔着一张面具，威尔还是捕捉到了开膛手那了然的微笑；他的喉结动了动，

“……你在看着我。”

你在看着我的一举一动。

真正监视我的并不是FBI，而是你。

“是的，威尔。因此不要低估了你对于我的意义。不要为此感到恐慌。”

开膛手的语气温和，目光也趋于软化。这样的软化绝非毫无意义，这是开膛手要告诉他什么的前兆——

“而你会用某种方式来向我证明我对于你的意义。”

他咬紧了牙根说道。这种念想令他心跳加速，他握紧了手中的钓竿。眼前的男人回过头去，微微仰起了脸，再度开口道：

“通过我，进入痛苦之城；通过我，进入永世凄苦之深坑；通过我，进入万劫不复之人群。本能促动我那崇高的造物主，天狼，南河与参宿，这三位一体将你引领前行。在我之前，创造出的东西没有别的，只有繁华尽落，孤鸟悲鸣，而我也同样孤身一人，立于永寂之地，立于最漫长的黑夜与新生的起点之间。抛弃一切希望吧，威尔，你这将由此进入之人——”

手中的钓竿突然剧烈地抖动了起来，威尔的注意力被拉回钓竿之上，攥紧了滑轮，绕着圈，威尔努力将自己的力量集中在手臂上，尝试着将猎物拖出水面。银色的影子从水中跃动而出，反射着耀眼的阳光，生机勃勃的水花溅在了威尔的脸上。没有时间来对付这选择了错误时机上钩的鳟鱼，威尔匆匆忙忙地将鱼放回了水里。他擦了一把脸上的水，转过身去，想要重新回到二者的对话之中，搞清楚开膛手那一席话的含义，

——可这林间木屋之畔，已只剩下他一个人了。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

哒、哒、哒、哒。

铅笔在桌子上敲动的节奏逐渐脱离了秒针的律动，变成了激烈的鼓点。闹钟如预想中一样突兀作响，却全无提醒之用。盯着手机屏幕许久的威尔关掉了闹钟，将铅笔扔在一旁，站起了身。

外套、手套、口罩、帽子、钱包、手机、小刀。过去的几个小时里，他数次从电脑前起身，他洗了澡，刮了胡子，换了洗干净的衣服，甚至尝试弹了十几分钟琴。他当然弹不进去。他甚至没有耐心将琴袋上的落土擦干净；他已经很久没有碰过他的琴了。

从他将自己的队友抛在身后那天开始，仔细想来，也不过几个星期的时间；他维持了半年的日常在他点开留言框的那一刻起，一路脱轨，走向他全无预想的方向。他已然失去静下心来弹琴的能力了；至少在这一刻，在今夜之前。而今夜之后，他尚不知道自己是否还能回到这间房子里来，他不知道是否自己在跨出门去的那一刻，这间屋子的时光便会停止了走动，直到收不到房租的房东破门而入的那一刻为止。

他在下楼的时候顺手提走了屋子里还没装满的垃圾。将垃圾扔进回收栏，威尔站在公寓门口拉上了外套的拉链。天气已经越来越冷了。短暂的白昼始于乌云而终于阴雨，此刻阴雨渐歇，天空却依旧暗沉压抑。他抬起头看着被灯光染了色的天空，阴云密布。

天狼、南河与参宿。这样的夜晚里，你们又如何将我引领？

一旦走出公寓，来到弥漫着人类气息的街道上，他便发现自己并没有想象中的那样紧张；拉客的街边妓女，在昏暗的角落中进行着交易的毒虫，扶着路灯吐得一塌糊涂的年轻人；刺眼的霓虹灯、横流的污水、滚落在马路上的酒瓶、熄灭在地砖上的烟蒂。他行走于尘世之中，心绪飘荡于星空之外。他靠在地铁的扶手上，身子随着地铁的前行而摇晃。

12月22日，午夜12点，郊外天文台。

他在心中用铅笔再次给这三条讯息画了个圈。似乎还是感到不满足，他从口袋中抽出了那张被他四折过的纸。左侧写着他抄下来的开膛手留给他的诗句，右侧写着原文：《神曲》，第三篇，地狱入口。

“而你会用某种方式来向我证明我对于你的意义”——他曾对开膛手这样说；他的五角星先生只是吟唱着那首被篡改过的诗，消失在了网络世界的另一端。

这是一种邀约。他在重温那场对话时敏感地意识到。

冬季大三角告知了他晚宴举行的场所，最为漫长的黑夜告知了他日期，黑夜与新生的起点之间告知了他时间。想来，开膛手为他留下的这首诗并不难于解读；他不知这是出于一种邀请的诚意抑或出于一种对他的鄙夷。然而这一切猜测，在未知的客观现实前全部不值一提。 

几个小时以前，始终等不到汉尼拔的消息的他，拿起汉尼拔的名片拨通了那男人的电话号码，询问自己的跟踪令是否已经被完全取消；电话另一端的男人声音中带着一丝歉意，

“天。我竟然忘了告诉你。两天前就完全取消了，威尔。如果你需要查看文件证明，我可以给你发过去——”

不，不用了。谢谢。他匆匆忙忙地挂掉了电话；他这才完全放下心。只要知道自己没有被继续跟踪就足够了。他与开膛手的晚宴不需要第三者的参与，于他于开膛手皆是如此。

手机震动，屏幕上跃出了汉尼拔的名字。对方还是向他发来了签署取消跟踪令的文件：

“抱歉，晚了一会儿。准备去参加一个不想被我们看到的约会吗？：）”

幼稚的颜文字。威尔轻笑着摇了摇头，将手机塞回了口袋里。有那么一瞬间，在汉尼拔的短信出现之前，他甚至在思考是否在行程的终点，出现在自己眼前的会是汉尼拔的尸体。看来汉尼拔还活着；还活着，并且心情不错。

然而，就算他在前往郊区的地铁上百无聊赖，他依旧没有回复汉尼拔的心情。赴约的冲动在他意识到这是暗语之后蓬勃生长，在他破解出讯息之后奔涌如炽热的岩浆，却在他真正踏上行程之时缓和如梦境中的溪流。只是讽刺的是，此刻，能够让他意识到他与现实还有些许联络的竟然会是汉尼拔。若是知道自己将前往怎样的方向，那男人脸上是否仍会挂着那幼稚的笑容？抑或换上一副观察者的嘴脸，眯起眼睛看着由自己亲手推动的有翅成虫如何朝着烈火向死而生？

他有必要和汉尼拔谈谈汉尼拔那么做的目的，但不是现在。生死尚未明晰的如今，他亦不清楚自己还有没有机会和汉尼拔进行下一次交谈。和聪明人的谈话，既是暗剑交错，也依旧是愉快的，他明白。和汉尼拔的交谈如此，和五角星先生的交谈亦是如此。他被夹杂在一明一暗之间，亦如冬季大三角。开膛手先生的隐喻确实意味深长。

末班车行至终点，威尔所在的车厢内已只剩下他一个人。乘坐末班车前往荒郊野外，想来的确令人匪夷所思。他走出地铁站，呼吸着郊外凌冽的空气，看了一眼被自己从床底下翻出来的腕表。

11：30.

离东道主所定下的时间还有半个小时，他加快了步伐。雨后的郊外弥漫着泥土的腥气，或许某片土壤之下正埋着苍白的人骨；晚风抚动树叶，林间传来乌鸦振翅之响。天文台在黑夜之中，仅仅浮现出一个阴沉的轮廓，静立于山丘之上。

威尔在斜坡上停下了脚步。还有十分钟。与他先前所处之地不同，此处毫无人类留存的气息。野兽的味道。野兽的腥气。血的腥气。

月亮从乌云背后透出脸来，使他的脚边投下自己的阴影。他开始朝着天文台走去。他已经不是第一次来到这里；实话说，他甚至对这座天文台的内部结构颇为熟悉。几年前，开膛手曾在这里摆放过尸体，也曾在这里操控杰克发现了杰克失踪的属下的断臂。半个月里里外外的搜查之后，案件依旧无疾而终，从那以后，天文台就归于废弃，鲜少有人来访。于午夜12时推开这里的门，对于普通人而言，更像是好奇心旺盛的孩童的探险之旅。

没有上锁的铁门在他的推动下吱呀作响。令他迷惑的是，窜进他鼻腔之中的只是一股混杂着灰尘味道的香气；他扯下口罩来，循着香气的方向，走上了天文台的二楼。

噔、噔、噔、噔。

脚步踩在台阶上的声音让他想起了敲打在桌沿的铅笔，空气中与谋杀毫无关联的气味让他开始怀疑自己是否猜错了暗号。他站在台阶边缘，抬起头，望向了天文台的中心。

金色卷发盘在头顶，画面中央的少女坐在椅子上，望着眼前那面镶着木框的全身镜。赤裸的上身只裹着一件上好的裘皮，少女有些娇羞地一手拽着裘皮堵住了自己的私处，一手捂住了胸口，却依旧遮不掉那丰盈的右乳；右乳下方，新鲜的刀口刚刚被缝合完毕，线条规律而精美。朝着镜子望去的脸上，眼帘低垂，如将少女带入了梦境之中；手腕上装点的金色镯子，映照着从玻璃屋顶外透入的月光，反射出柔和而优雅的气息。

“镜前的维纳斯——”

他低声说道。声音不足以激起回音，话语被侵食于空气之间。他仍是松了一口气。看来他猜对了。

镜前的维纳斯与两个小天使。何来天使之言？支撑着那面镜子的，分明是两只披着人皮的恶鬼。

他走上前，看向了那面穿衣镜。镜子里的少女并未呈现出任何变化——直到他注意到那少女胸口微弱的起伏。

这个人还活着。

他猛然转身看向了方才已经被自己定义为是尸体的少女；他摘下手套来，手指探向了少女的鼻息。没错。她还活着。

合眼，沉默，平息自己急促的呼吸。他看到角落里的五角星先生，翘着脚看着他。他睁开眼，万籁俱寂，角落里黑影重重。

“这究竟是谁对谁的证明？”

他冲着黑暗之处大声问道；这一次，四下响起了余荡的回音，除此之外再无其他。他笑了一声，向后退了两步；他感受到环布在这天文台的黑暗之中的视线，那视线让他芒刺在背。

他重新戴上手套，站在那里托起了下巴。少倾，折叠刀在手中打开，他攥紧了刀柄，大步上前，粗暴地拆开了少女盘好的头发。秀发倾泻，未到底端已被他斩断，他松开了手，将那失去了生命之根的头发肆意地铺了一地。撤去少女下体的裘皮，将那裘皮披在躯体的肩膀上，他回到少女身前，割断了连结着抚在胸前的手臂与脖颈的钢琴线，让那手臂无力地垂了下去。他的手指沿着少女的脸颊向下，滑过了少女胸下的刀口；他的喉结动了动。

刀锋切过少女的咽喉，血液喷射如旺盛的涌泉。他将那刀口切得极深，身躯沐浴着卷裹着腥气喷溅而来的鲜血。他微张着嘴，喘息，胸口剧烈地起伏，像是对那急速跃出少女体内的生命体征的回礼。少女的眼睛依旧没有睁开，似乎那痉挛着的身体与意识早已剥离。他将刀锋抽出少女的喉咙，向上插进那张薄唇之中，左右划动，割出了一条短浅的弧度，接着抽出刀来，用拇指抹去了溢满少女唇间的鲜血。

“世界因你而改变，”

他的手指在少女的嘴中划动，修抹出一幅白净的牙齿，

“因你是象牙与黄金所造，”

手指抽出，滑过那破碎的嘴唇，滑过少女柔软的面颊，完成一次次精细的涂抹，

“你嘴唇的曲线，将重写历史——”

他向后退了一步，审视着被自己全数破坏的静谧之美，舔净了嘴角的鲜血，平息了自己的呼吸。话音在空气中沉淀，浓稠的血腥之气盖过了那优雅的香味。

还缺些什么，仅仅这样还完全不够。他再度上前，手掌紧握，刀柄的末端重重地砸在了镜子上。溅上了鲜血的穿衣镜不再光洁，沿着受力中心剥落成满地碎片。

多么粗暴而凌乱的现场啊，他篡改了开膛手所精心制作的画作的每一个细节。他站在少女的尸体前，凝视着已经变成细流的、从伤口中涌出的鲜血。时候到了。

他听到了背后传来的脚步声。

“穿裘皮的维纳斯。”

他身后的男人说道。

他的刀子掉在了地上。

他开始难以抑制地浑身颤抖，他咬紧了嘴唇让自己不要回头。不，不可能——这声音——他一定是听错了。他仍沉浸在鲜血的热度带来的活力之中，他或许因此而产生了幻觉——

“你的确为了调查我而做足了功课——”

他的嗓音发颤，他强迫自己回应着背后的男人的语句。那脚步愈发接近了他，接着停在了他的身后。

“你的艺术的确有着不同的方向，威尔。”

身后的男人再次说道。胸口如同遭遇了一记猛锤，那说话的节奏，口音，唤出他名字的方式——

他颤抖着笑了起来。他明白了。一切都说通了。他为自己此前的愚钝感到荒唐，他心中那一明一暗的形状与阴影在这一瞬间完全重合。向他袭来的现实更甚于他那溅了满身的鲜血，令他的身体因荒谬的刺激感而战栗不止。从来就只有一个人在看着他，从来就只有一个人在引导他，从来就没有什么大三角。那不是五角星先生的隐喻，从来不是，那是这场荒诞剧的预告。

他蹲下身去，摘掉了右手的手套，缓缓地捡起了那把被自己扔在地上的刀；他凝视着刀锋，左手擦净了刀上的血液；他转过了身，看向了眼前平静地站在那里的男人。他因血液的涌动而晕眩，

“我为了证明自己而选择了改写了你的作品，”

他说着，走上前，抬起胳膊，握着刀的那只手的手背贴上了眼前男人的脸颊，

“……人皮的温度。汉尼拔。”

他唤出了那男人的教名，

“我打碎了你映照着我的镜子，我拒绝了做你平行线上的投影，”

他的手腕翻转，刀锋贴到了男人颈间，

“——现在，你是要来杀死我了么？”

-第一部·END-

注：本章“穿裘皮的维纳斯”意象非文学作品与舞台剧，取自电影《天鹅绒金矿》。

最后，再次感谢各位的阅读，《永寂之地》在这里暂时告一段落，我们4月再见。


End file.
